Fate and Intuition
by Tabbycat917
Summary: For 100 years Bella has lived, hiding in the wings. Until a certain man is thrust into her life where she is forced to relive her past. Can she forgive him, accept him for the man he is? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all, I just have an unhealthy obsession, of playing with her characters. :D**

**Fate and Intuition**

**Prologue**

**BPOV**

I stood in the small kitchen of my youth, phone clutched painfully in my right hand. Pacing a small path, I found myself glaring at the faded chipped yellow cabinets that Charlie never fixed. It was a symbol that he wasn't over my mother, or that he ever would be. Sighing with resignation I dialed the familiar number with inhuman speed. It rang and rang and rang, until finally his voice was on the other end.

"_You've reached Jake, I'm not here, leave a message."_

"Jacob... I know you're sick... I just wanted to hear your voice, so, no pressure." I mumbled into the phone, hanging it up just as I heard the front door.

I stood still with the phone still clutched in my hand as my father Charlie walked in. Letting out the breath I didn't know I was holding I tried to smile, however it came out more of a grimace.

"You okay?" Charlie asked perceptively. His dark eyebrows knitted together in concern as he hung his service belt on it's designated spot on the wall.

"Fine." I lied not meeting his gaze, "I think I'm just gonna go grab a shower." I walked backwards hanging the phone up and walking up the small rickety staircase to the small second floor of the house.

I walked into my small cramped bedroom and padded to the closet for a fresh change of clothes and grabbing my bathroom bag.

The shower water was hot, almost burning me as it cascaded down my body. The hole in my chest flaring uncomfortably. Jacob had been MIA for weeks, never returning my calls, never stopping by. Closing my eyes I leaned my head against the shower stall remembering our last conversation. "I'm broken Jake, I don't think I can ever be normal, you shouldn't waste your time with me." My weak voice reverberated in my head.

I let out a shuddering breath, "I know it hurt you when he left, but Bella, I would never ever do that."

His words were a comfort I latched onto like a life raft. It held me afloat and kept the hole from tearing open completely. That was when my decision was made, I would go to him. Stubbing my toe as I jumped to hastily out of the shower. Dressing in old sweats and a too big T-shirt I pulled my shoes on and rushed back down the stairs. Charlie was in the living room in his chair holding a beer, no surprise there.

"I'm going to see Jake." I told him urgently.

"Just be careful Bells." He told me his eyes never leaving the brilliant light of the television screen.

I climbed into my old, yet sturdy rusted red truck. Upon turning the ignition it roared up like some back alley beast. Sighing I began the drive to La Push. The whole way I was filled with such hope. The trust and love I felt for Jacob blossomed in my chest, radiating through my body with a hum. I was so lost in my thoughts and what I would say that I didn't realize I'd made it to Jake's. The rain was falling harder now, as I looked at the small house I noticed the half naked form of my best friend walking to the back.

I ran through the wet grass shouting. "Jake! Jacob. WAIT!"

Finally his form stopped, he stood still not facing me. The pain rippled along the edges of the painful hole, but I shoved it aside.

"I thought you were too sick to come outside." I blurted. Jacob turned slowly his new short hair fitting him in a way I hadn't ever imagined. His usually soft brown eyes were cold and clinical. "Or answer the phone when I call." I continued trying to keep my voice from sound too accusatory.

"Go away." He told me his tone soft but harsh.

"What? I... no... Jake I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I said." I told him my body trembling on the verge of falling into a pit of despair.

"We can't be friends." He told me flatly not meeting my gaze.

"Does this have to do with Sam? Did Sam get to you?" I asked angrily.

"No."

"Then what?"

"If you want to blame someone, blame those _bloodsuckers _you love, the Cullen's."

His words froze me. I opened my mouth to argue, but I could see on his face that he knew...

"You've been lying to everyone Bella. So a fucking leech is what a guy has to be to get near you is that it?" He asked anger coloring his tone, his eyes hard and angry.

"Jake... I..."

"Save it Bella. We're done here. I'm done. How can I even look at you now? A GOD DAMN Vampire." He screamed over the loud booming of thunder.

I felt the tears sliding down my face as my best friend destroyed the little piece of my I had spent months putting back together. The elephant in the room was out, so he knew.

"Please... you're my best friend." I whimpered.

"Pathetic. You. Are. Pathetic." He spat in my face, his features no longer the boy I loved, he was no longer my personal sun.

"You promised me." I cried out reaching for him.

He pushed me back violently his expression stoic, a mask of the boy I once knew. "This is me keeping that promise, GO AWAY, or you WILL be hurt."

Without another glance my best friend ran off into the night towards 4 other figures in the tree lines. The numbness washed over me as I made it into the cab of my truck. My body shaking from the power behind the sobs escaping my throat. My chest was completely consumed by a hole that could never be filled again. I sat there taking a deep breath making up my mind. I had to start over.

With a piece of paper I wrote one short note.

_Jacob_

_I came over tonight to tell you that I loved you. That I wanted to try..._

_That I finally get it, that I see YOU Jacob, that I love YOU Jacob._

_I won't bother you again... Tell Charlie I love him, and I'm sorry._

_-B_

I left the paper on the steering wheel and walked away from the truck. I headed down the familiar path of first beach, the cliffs in the back ground were mocking me. My decision was made, the numbness pushed me forward while my brain took a backseat.

I wasn't sure how I managed up the steep climb to the top of the cliffs, especially in what could be called a torrential downpour. I stood on the edge of the cliff looking into the dark angry waters below. The waves crashing angrily against the rocks. The flash of lightening and crack of thunder brought me back to myself. I took a step back, then a another, until I tripped. I curled into the fetal position.

My emotions ranging from sadness, loneliness, despair, heartbreak, and the most predominant... anger.

I sat up setting my jaw, a scowl forming, I wasn't going to be this weak being. I was going to march right up to Jacob Black and lay all my cards out for him. Whether or not he would reciprocate was irrelevant, he deserved the truth.

I stood up and turned. The scream rose into my throat, but before I could get the noise out a cold hand wrapped neatly around my throat. Bright crimson eyes bored into me. The sadistic smile, the flaming red hair...

"Victoria." I choked not fighting her.

The anger and confusion swirled in her eyes as she took in my appearance.

"I'm here to kill you." she smiled brightly, as if discussing a new pair of shoes. "James was my mate... Vampires, we mate for life. I figure it's only fair to kill Edward's mate. Eye for an eye and all that." She smirked slowly releasing me enough so I could breath.

"Kill me then." I told her rasping the words my eyes glaring defiantly into hers.

She arched a perfect eyebrow as she considered my words, "SO, where is your perfect prince?" She asked.

"Gone. He. Left. Me." I ground out painfully, the hole consuming me in pain.

She watched my face carefully and frowned, "Why?"

Without thinking of the consequences I told her, "I wasn't good enough. He never really loved me. He wanted to move on to his 'distractions.'"

She laughed mirthlessly as she considered me. "That changes things." She whispered.

My air supply was cut off and before I could think the blackness surrounded me...

_Burning my body was on fire. The flames engulfing me were white hot. I tried to move but my body was uncooperative. I was dying. I could feel it in the depths of my bones. _

_'Please let it end quickly.' I pleaded to myself._

"Only one day left my sweet." A chilling voice told me.

_Memories flashed behind my eyes of their own accord._

_Scatter- Brained Renee. She was going through a mystery book marathon. We were in the store and she kept looking around with a paranoid look on her face. Chuckling I reached out and grabbed her causing her to scream._

"_Mom!" I told her looking around slightly embarrassed._

"_Sorry." She blushed faintly._

"_Mom. If those books do that to you... why do you read them?" I asked her._

_"They're engaging Bella, honey. They open your eyes to the dangers of the world."_

_I laughed gently nudging her, "Alright mom."_

…

_Charlie..._

_My dad had never been the touchy feely type, but I knew he loved me. Making sure I had my truck. Fighting for me when **he** left. Helping me in ways I never knew until now. The subtle way he showed how he cared. My chest squeezed painfully, 'I'll never get to tell him I love him.'_

…

_Jacob_

_My sun, the man who brought me out of the dark place into the light. The man who constantly built me up only to tear me right back down. Leveling me to the point where I was lower than low. _

…

_The Cullen's._

_Emmett, Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Rosalie... and Edward..._

_More pain filled me as I screamed out. Wanting the pain to end. Trying to hold the painful memories at bay... But the damn was broken every memory with them flashed crystal clear before my eyes... _

_I loved them. Stupidly I still loved them, craved their acceptance... needed them..._

_Time passed as I ticked off the seconds in my head, 252,363. Just over 70 hours..._

_Time seemed to go slowly as the inferno raged around me, there wouldn't be anything left... Then suddenly the pain seemed to recede. However my relief was short lived as the pain increased around my heart. It beat erratically faster, and faster and faster... then nothing. _

_Complete and utter silence. _

Slowly I came back to myself, somewhere in the murky memories I remembered a sweet melodic voice. "Vampire... Cold Ones."

I opened my eyes and everything was different. The colors were more vibrant and I was struck by a beauty with the most luscious thick red hair I'd ever seen.

She sneered at me as she took in my appearance, "Do you remember me?"

Her words made sense but in the back of my mind... Looking through my human memories nearly seemed useless...

"Victoria!" I gasped.

Everything flooded through me once again. Everything I'd lost. Now I would be doomed to walk the earth alone. I sank to the floor feeling real tears sliding down my cheeks. They were thicker and they burned. Venom... My eyes were leaking venom...

"Well that's new." Victoria mused walking around me.

I cringed away from her, angry that she made me like her, "Why didn't you just kill me?"

"Oh Bella. I'm cursed to walk this earth without James. Now you'll be cursed to walk it with me, without Edward... which by the way I have something for you..."

Before I knew what was happening I was falling through a trap door into a dank dark room. Two men... Vampires were there they lunged and before I could attack I was chained to a wall. I yanked on the chains they didn't budge.

"I thought I would be stronger!" I screamed out.

"You are Hun, but these are special." Victoria grinned dropping gracefully in front of me.

Here is a movie I thought you might enjoy...

I turned to the television screen and I noticed members of my former family being taped. There was Rose and Emmett...

"You aren't going back to check on that human Emmett." Rose snarled.

"Baby?"

"Me or her."

"Always you Rosie."

– –

Alice shopping side by side with a woman with strawberry blond hair and golden eyes. Walking into a store Alice lifted a racy pair of lingerie and snickered.

"Wear these for Edward... he'll love it."

– –

Last but not least... Edward and the woman...

"I love you Edward."

"You too Tanya."

I looked back at Victoria and a feral growl broke through my lips and I lunged. Chunks of concrete flew from the wall and I wrapped my arms around Victoria's neck and pulled her head from her body. With brute strength I ripped her limb from limb and instinctively built a fire. Tossing her head with the permanent look of surprise into the fire.

I ran from the small hut in the forest and never looked back...

That's how it all began 100 years ago...

**AN**

**I'm currently looking for a Beta, if anyone is interested please let me know in a PM. Thank you. :D Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Return

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Twilight. The characters belong to the lovely imaginative S. Meyer. No copy right infringement intended. I just like to play with the characters.**

**Chapter 1: The Return**

I sat on the roof of the ranch house, looking into the dense forest the surrounded me. Living in a compact area in a small town called Bald Hill, in Angelina County, Texas. As per the 2000 census the population was 100citizens. With such a small town it was easy to hide, when hardly no one stumbled onto our land. For the past 60 years I lived here with Peter and Charlotte. I staggered onto their property by accident, but Peter and his damn " feelins' " were a bit annoying. I got along with them well, considering they were human drinkers.

I had nothing against their chosen lifestyle, it was their choice. I however chose to feed off of animals. My life had been ruined by vampires, I didn't want to be a monster. I didn't want to kill anyone...

"Bells." Char's voice broke me from my trance.

I turned and forced a smile in her direction. She had dirty blonde hair that brushed just past her shoulders. Her nose was small and straight. Her face was symmetric and angular. Her eyes were bright red, with thick black lashes. Her lips were bold and naturally pouty. She was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. We joked constantly about switching teams and leaving poor Peter in the dust.

"What's up?" I asked her nonchalantly, keeping my eyes glued to the scenery.

"We're all goin' on a trip." She drawled hesitantly, her eyes shifting.

I sighed and cocked my head to the side, "Don't say it." I exhaled softly.

"Peter says it's time." She told me in a reassuring voice.

"For what?" I asked bitterly.

"To say goodbye."

She had me there. Ever since my change I'd wanted to go back to where it all began, back to Forks, to Charlie. It was a chapter of my life that was incomplete, lacking closure. I needed it to move on, but move on to what? That was what frightened me. I knew my past was something I couldn't run from forever. Sooner or later I would run into the Cullen's whether by accident or some hand of fate. I couldn't hide forever, much to my distaste.

There was a whoosh of air and Peter stood before me in all of his handsome glory. His messy mop of dark locks sprung in all different directions. His strong angled jaw set with determination. His lips pursed as he studied me. Dark eyebrows knitted tightly together and pensive red eyes reading my face. He was handsome, no questioning it, however the urge to tease him was too strong...

"Don't go there little B." he chuckled eyes crinkling in amusement.

I looked down ashamed at myself, they were a truly mated couple. After 60 years I was just jealous.

"Sorry Pete..."

"Do you remember when we found you?" He asked softly..

_I was wondering through the woods taking down every animal that popped up into my sights. I'd downed two bears, three mountain lions, and a heard of elk. My clothes were ruined with rips, holes, and dried and fresh blood. I couldn't remember the last time I had gotten a new pair of clothes. These would have to be disposed off, I would need to look for more. I was lost in my blood haze when I caught the scent of another vampire and crouched protectively against a tree. I wouldn't attack unless I felt threatened._

"_Bella. Bella. Is that you?"_

_The voice was unfamiliar, but the name he was calling... Wasn't that my name?_

_I tried to talk but all that came out was harsh and garbled growl._

"_You poor thing." A woman's voice joined the man._

_I watched them walk up to me slowly. They were showing me I wasn't in danger and I relaxed my stance. I recognized both were attractive and that their eyes were red. The scars on their skin screamed danger, it took all of my willpower to stay put and hear them out._

"_Bella?" The man asked._

_I nodded slowly looking back and forth between the two people._

"_I've been expecting you. I'm Peter, and this lovely piece of ass is my mate Charlotte. Come home with us, let us clean you up."_

"You and your fuckin' feelings." I growled, coming back to the present.

"Are you sayin' that you don't like living with us little B?" Peter asked with a wink, using the nickname he'd given me.

"No." I frowned. "You guys helped me out, though I still can't understand why..."

"All in time little B, come on... We'll come back..."

They could see I was still hesitant and Char reached out to gently touch my arm.

"What's holding you back?" she asked gently.

"I'm scared..." I admitted.

"We'll be with you, Bells. We won't abandon you." Char told me gently wiping the hair from my eyes.

I smiled halfheartedly at how well my friends knew me. Once I'd 'woken' up from the feral beast I was, I told them everything. They did some digging to find out more of my past. Charlie had committed suicide 5 years after I disappeared, Renee and Phil died 20 years after Charlie in a plane crash. There was no news of the reservation or the pack, but I didn't care. I wouldn't care.

"When do we leave?" I asked..

Nothing could have prepared me for strolling back into Forks. It was still the small sleepy town it had always been, the wildlife, the population... I watched through muddy eyes as I traced the route through the woods to where my childhood home would be. Following the less than accurate memories I somehow managed to find the broken home. The sight knocked me to my knees. It was completely boarded up and condemned. Standing I circled to the front of the house and climbed up the rickety tree, then leaped onto the ledge of the window. My old bedroom was dark, dank, dusty.

I could taste the dust, but there was a fragrance... Intrigued I pushed the window open and was standing inside the room I could see through clouded eyes. It was just as I remembered it. I turned in a circle and walked up to the bookshelf lifting the worn copy of 'Wuthering Heights'.

Emotions so strong bubbled up into my stomach and exploded. Sadness, Despair, Abandonment. I left the haunting bedroom, past the bed that held the mental representation of the months of nightmares. Walking carefully down the stairs which were overgrown with vibrant green vines, leading to the kitchen. The same chipped yellow cupboards stared at me. Horribly dirty, but the same. I sank to the floor the venom leaking out my eyes as I cried. The tracks of my tears burned my solid skin. I walked closer and noticed a large board with letters pinned to it. Most of them were yellowed and old... I could barely make out the words with even my pristine eye sight.

_I'm sorry I failed you Bella. - Jake_

_We miss you everyday- Mike_

_I wish you happiness where ever you are- Ang_

_Rest in Peace Charlie and Bella – Ms. Cope_

Then I noticed one near the bottom that wasn't yellowed at all. In fact it looked relatively new. I gently picked it up and read the letter.

_Bella-_

_How could you be so stupid? You promised you would be safe._

_You promised you would be safe for Charlie... Now he's gone too._

_You've been gone for so long and I'm lost without you... Alice is lost._

_We're all lost. I love you Bella._

_Edward_

The letter crumbled in my hands as I turned it to dust. Anger boiling my blood. I would never forget him and that strawberry blonde whore. I took off like a bullet through the front door and ran through the woods, trees whipping past me. I came to an abrupt halt in front of the two story white mansion. It looked just how I expected it to look. Perfect. They had kept it up, kept it nice. I pictured myself running inside and destroying the grand piano. Wrecking havoc on the possessions of the one person I would irrevocably hate for the remainder of my existence.

"Don't do it." Peter's voice told me from the shadows.

"It's not worth it, babe." Char agreed walking up beside her mate.

"I want them to pay!" I seethed venom dripping from my chin.

The ferocious monster I'd locked away rattling the cage, begging to be released. I wanted to rip... feed... kill...

I felt the arms around me. "Relax little B, you just have to relax." Peter pleaded.

I collapsed into him, my anger dissipating and being replaced with sadness and loneliness. "Why are we even here Pete?" I asked brokenly.

"We're meeting up with the Major. He's... It's time..." He tried to explain.

I pulled back and looked from him to Char confusion etched into my porcelain face. "Major Whitlock?"

"Yes"

I became silent my mind going at warp speed over every piece of information from the past 60 years about the man in question...

"_He was the man who turned us." Peter was explaining. "He didn't know any other way. Maria wanted to control as much as she could deep into the South. Our main base was near Galveston. He was a fearsome thing to behold, but for whatever reason he liked me. I became his second in command. Then we got the orders to kill the newborns... Including Char... And... I knew I was going to give my life to save her. He let us go. We came back for him a year later. He's known in the South as the God of War..."_

flash

"_He's always made me uncomfortable. He is covered in more scars than Pete and I." Char sighed, "But the Major and Pete are just like brothers. In ever sense of the word. He's been on his own for a while now, but he isn't ready to come home yet."_

flash

"_It's going to be soon, Char." _

"_Should we tell Bella?"_

"_I think deep down she knows."_

I opened my eyes and looked into the faces of the two people I considered friends... Family.

"He's a Cullen?" The words fell from my lips and foggy memories swirled around me.

"_Carlisle changed me, then his wife Esme shortly after. Then there was Rose and Emmett. Alice and Jasper came on there own. Alice couldn't remember her human life, Jasper didn't want to talk about how he came to be..."_

"Jasper."

I felt the chill run through my bones. I wasn't ready. I couldn't.. I didn't want to see the Cullen's yet. I wasn't nearly prepared for that.

"Yes." Pete and Char replied in unison, confirming my fears.

I bit my lower lip thinking over my next words carefully, "He hasn't been with the Cullen's in a long while?"

"Not for 100 years. Since... that day..." Peter informed me promptly.

"I'm not going to flee." I told him smiling slightly, "Why?"

"You'll have to ask him..."

"Does... Does he..."

"No, he doesn't know." Char told me softly.

"Don't tell him yet... I need to..." I trailed off walking into the familiar living room of the Cullen house. I couldn't remember this house as clearly as I remembered Charlie's. I walked up the stairs and found myself outside of Edward's door. His scent lingered, haunting me, taunting me with memories that were too blurry for perfect recall.

I sat down on the floor, bringing my knees to my chin and holding myself together in a way that was lifetimes ago. The pain was still present. I'd never gotten over Edward, I'd never forgotten. They'd made it impossible for me to think they never existed. It was his fault I was like this, his fault Charlie was driven to suicide, his fault I was ruined for Jacob. All my problems circled back to Edward Fuckin' Cullen.

Lost in thoughts I didn't realize how long I had sat there until I heard movement below me. I held my breath as my eyes snapped open. I could smell him. Honeysuckle, fresh rain, leather and a hint of pine. Jasper...

"Good to see you Pete." The strong masculine voice sounded.

"You look good J." Peter replied, I could see the mischievous smile on his face in my mind.

"Enough small talk, what are you hiding?" Jasper asked cutting directly to the chase.

"It's not that easy." Peter replied and I imagined him running his hand through the already mussed up locks.

"You and your fuckin' feelins' Pete." Jasper growled.

I smiled softly, at least I wasn't the only one who was annoyed with him.

"J man... you need to sit still."

I closed my eyes and honed into my senses. I could hear the footfalls in an obvious pattern, pacing...

"I can't be here... FUCK! It's where it all happened... It's all my fault..." I could hear him breaking down and it was my undoing...

I'd always been a sucker when it came to men crying. It affected me in a way I could only describe as yanking on my heartstrings and appealing to the mother inside of me. The woman's intuition to comfort. It was making it harder for me to stay where I was.

"You can't blame yourself." Pete told him sternly.

Silence.

What seemed like an eternity later Jasper spoke, "I'm just gonna go man. I want to be alone."

I found myself walking down the stairs before I had consciously decided to move. I walked slowly at a human pace and moved to stand in front of the door. Effectively blocking the exit. I could see Jasper standing there with his back to me. His honey locks hanging loosely just under his ears. Peter gave me a small glance that Jasper didn't miss.

I waited with the force of a thousand butterflies flitting around my stomach. He turned and I peered into his golden eyes. I was surprised they were so golden. He'd been living alone and still followed the Cullen's diet.

"Hi... Jasper." I greeted him awkwardly.

**A/N**

**Thoughts? I know this chapter leaves much to be desired. But we're hearing from Jasper next. So I hope you enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 2: What Lies Ahead

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Twilight. The characters belong to the lovely imaginative S. Meyer. No copy right infringement intended. I just like to play with the characters.**

**Chapter 2: What Lies Ahead**

**JPOV**

I'd dreaded coming back to this town, it held far to many nasty memories. This is where everything went to hell. Life had been in the shitter for 100 years now. Living the nomadic life, staying away from Vampires and Humans alike. Was it lonely? Fuck yeah it was lonely, but I couldn't be with anyone.

I approached the house from the south and caught sight of Peter and Char. They were standing at the mouth of the driveway, the front door already open. I could see that they were whispering to one another, too low for me to here, but I didn't care. I was lost in memories...

"_Alice, I should really go huntin' doll." I told her as she flitted around the room, preparing for Bella's arrival._

"_But I need you here." She turned pouting at me, pleading with her eyes and emotions. _

"_I know, but I really think I should..." I trailed off._

"_It'll be fine. I've seen it." She assured me._

_How was I supposed to know this was the ONE time we should all bet against Alice. Standing in the back of the room... Watching Bella unwrap her gifts. Her pure emotions swirling around me. Love, Trust, Embarrassed, Shy... It radiated off of her. Things were going great and I didn't second guess Alice... until the paper cut. I was able to hold my breath and things were going fine. My eyes were trained to Bella's finger, where the single droplet of blood formed. _

_Watching in slow motion as it fell to the ground. I was amazed at myself. Then Assward had to push her into the glass table. The long gash on her arm oozed blood and I was hit with the blood lust of 6 other vampires. I tried to take a deep breath, which was a mistake. Her scent filled my nostrils and I felt my eyes changing to black with hunger. I lunged... Letting the animal within take over..._

_It wasn't until I came back to myself that I realized the ramifications of what I had done. Emmett and Rose were trying to talk to me. I couldn't stop thinking about Alice. She told me everything would be fine..._

"_How could you?" Alice shrieked running from the house. _

_The little pixie was a fearful thing to behold. Her small stature was misleading, her rage nearly dropped me to my knees._

"_Alice?"_

"_I TOLD you to hunt." She screamed at me._

_Anger boiled inside me, "I tried!" I screamed._

"_Well you didn't did you? You should have gone! You ruined EVERYTHING!" _

_I could feel the disappointment and anger from my 'siblings'. I didn't think it could get worse until Edward approached me with dead eyes. His emotions ranged from anger, disgust, and shame._

"_I trusted you."_

_Those words were damning. He was my brother and he trusted me to be around his precious human. I should have gone against Alice and hunted anyways, I knew deep down I should have..._

"_We might as well tell them." Alice told me snidely._

"_Tell us what?" Emmett asked looking between me and my wife._

"_That we aren't mates." Alice told them coldly._

_Her anger and revulsion kept me from voicing my opinion. It hurt. After so many years of being together she was going to bring that up now!_

"_WHAT?" A chorus of voices exploded. Confusion and understanding filled the air around me._

"_You told me you saw it, that everything would be alright. You told me NOT to hunt! I wanted to go." I snapped at Alice. _

_I stood up to my full height and looked at my adoptive family, the anger pulsing through me causing them to wince, as I projected my annoyance._

"_Never bet against Alice." I muttered with a scoff, "She told me we were mates. Did ya all know that? It wasn't for years that I knew the truth... But by then I already loved her. What did it matter then? Huh? Blame me for what you will, don't fuckin' blame me for this." I growled._

"_You. Could. Have. Killed. Her." Edward told me, his nostrils flaring in rage, "We'll always take Alice's word over yours." _

_I rolled my eyes laughing softly to myself. "Fine. I'm gone."_

_I didn't wait for another moment. I tore off through the forest and didn't stop until I was on the outskirts of Texas._

I shook my head, everything went to hell. I didn't even learn about Bella until years later. Her disappearance wasn't far from my mind. She was never found and that bothered me more than I would care to admit.

I stepped closer towards my family and watched as Peter walked into the house. I let out a frustrated sigh and continued forward. Peter was the kind of guy that would make you face your problems head on, and there was no avoiding that. Char looked up and offered me a friendly smile before she took off into the woods. Guilt. Her predominant emotion was guilt.

"Good to see you Pete." I greeted as I walked into my former residence.

I took a moment to look around the room, not much had changed. Esme had redecorated to make the house seem more current, however there were still things that were unmistakably the same.

"You look good J." Peter replied giving me his trademark 'know it all' grin. His emotions were running ramped, far too many to get a clear read.

"Enough small talk, what are you hiding?" I asked going directly for the kill. The look on his face confirmed that he was hiding something, that there was more to this visit than I had originally suspected.

"It's not that easy." Peter replied running his hand through his hair. He almost looked like he was in pain. He grimaced and he gave me that small smile that could only mean one thing.

"You and your fuckin' feelins' Pete." I growled, walking closer to my brother.

The closer I got, the more memories flooded my senses. The family I had loved, that had ultimately betrayed me. Sure I still kept in contact with Rose and Emmett. Maybe Esme called to check on me once in a while. I still held anger and resentment for them all. None as much as Alice... She took everything from me, all because I trusted her.

"J man... you need to sit still."

I hadn't realized I was pacing back and forth until Peter spoke. I offered him an apologetic smile and stilled my movements facing him. The pain and anger built up inside me and I couldn't take the emotions this house brought to me.

"I can't be here... FUCK! It's where it all happened... It's all my fault..." I choked. The pain of looking at the new piano had done me in. I remembered crashing into it, Bella poor innocent clumsy Bella... I swallowed the venom at the painful memory and blinked my eyes rapidly to make the venom in my eyes recede.

"You can't blame yourself." Pete told me in a soft reassuring way.

I didn't respond. I couldn't. After being on my own for so long, being in close quarters with any vampires... I needed to get out. I would pay my respects to the one human, I should have told how I felt sooner. I hadn't lied to her in Phoenix, she was worth it. I had failed her.

"I'm just gonna go man. I want to be alone." I told Pete swallowing hard.

Pete's emotions were guarded I kept trying to get the upper hand. Then unexpectedly he sent out a blast of surprise, his eyes looked over my shoulder and I could faintly feel trepidation and determination from behind me. I turned slowly only to be lost into the deep round bright golden eyes. My eyes roamed over her, the long chestnut brown hair with vivid red streaks. Her slender but firm, durable body, same heart shaped face... Bella?

"Hi... Jasper." she greeted somewhat lamely.

In a flash I was standing right in front of her. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her face. It was stoic and unmoving, a perfect mask. I reached out to taste her emotions only to not feel anything at all.

"I'm a shield." She told me softly as if she could read my mind.

"How?" I asked trying to find the words to ask her how she was still alive. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her, afraid she would vanish.

"It's a long story." Bella told me frigidly.

I could see her emotions behind her eyes, her stance was protective and anger nearly radiated off of her skin.

"Why..." I began but she cut me off holding her hand up, "I don't have to answer your questions."

"Bella?"

"Can we go home now Peter?" Bella asked over my shoulder.

The guilt that poured from my best friend shook me. I looked at Bella questioningly before turning to look at Peter. He wouldn't meet my gaze and I found myself angry at him.

"You could have told me she was alive." I told him.

"It wasn't the right time." He frowned.

"Pete... I hate your fuckin' feelins' cause I never would have come back with you... I hate all of the Cullen's. ALL of them." Bella spoke from behind me. Anger clearly coloring her tone. I turned to see her eyes narrowed.

I backed up a few steps and took in the sight before me. "I'm not a Cullen." I stated flatly.

"Right." She rolled her eyes, "You're a Whitlock. God of War. The Major..."

I opened and closed my mouth trying to find the right words to say.

"Bella..."

"Don't. You. Left. Me."

Her emotions hit me full blast, it was pain beyond pain. The intensity of it was overwhelming. Pain, Anger, Abandonment, Loneliness, Stress, Fear.

"I had no choice." I pleaded.

"Did Edward make you?" She asked in a taunting voice.

I frowned and walked closer to her, the attitude she was giving me was bringing out the very worst in me. The person kept in chains. The Major.

"You listen to me little missy. You listen GOOD. I left directly after that atrocious birthday party. I tried to hunt during the day, but Alice." I spat the name with hate, "Wouldn't let me. She 'seen' the outcome, things would be fine. But she lied. Then she told everyone it was my fault for not hunting. No matter how I plead my case they took her side. I was the weak one. I was dealin' with 6 other fuckin' vampires blood lust on top of my own! Alice and I were never mated. We were more of a convenience for one another. We decided to part ways. I left the Cullen's and I never looked back. I came back 5 years later to find you were missing and Charlie was dead. I tried fuckin' lookin' for yah." I shouted.

My body was shaking as I tried to control my breathing and the emotions I was projecting. I collapsed to my knees unable to look up and face Bella. I'd failed her and I didn't even know the whole story. Trying to breath so I could explain further, however I was interrupted.

"So you don't know what happened?" She asked softly.

I looked up to see all of her defenses fall momentarily. "No, Darlin' I don't."

She shuddered and pulled herself up and walked past me to the cream colored couch sinking into it placing her head in her hands. I got up and walked over and sat next to her, twisting my body so I could look at her.

"Two days after the party... Edward took me into the Forest and told me that he never really loved me. That everyone was leaving... In fact the other Cullen's were already gone. He was left to clean up the mess. Get rid of the troublesome human. He told me that he wanted to move on to his distractions that I was holding him back, and he was sick of pretending." She began not looking up.

"My whole family, my whole life. Everything and everyone I loved was gone, ripped painfully from me. I was a zombie for months. Charlie and Renee were trying to get me to move to Florida, or to be committed. Enter Jacob Black... He put me back together and then when I finally felt like I could love again. He turned me away because he knew the truth... About vampires. He said some really awful things. I came close to suicide... Then... Victoria." She sobbed, her body trembling with the weight of her words.

"She changed me, then showed me videos of my supposed family. Completely moved on. Emmett wanted to come back, but Rose told him no, then that was it. Alice was shopping with someone named Tanya, they were talking about Edward.. Then... then Tanya and Edward together. I started this life with so much anger and pain. The faces of the people who left me to rot etched perfectly into my brain forever. I killed Victoria and spent the first years of this life in the wild... Then I met Peter and Char." She explained her voice breaking.

She looked up and I could see the venom sliding down her cheeks and I dropped in front of her gently wiping the tears out of her eyes. "I didn't know. Bella, I didn't know." I told her my voice breaking.

I'd never know a vampire to actually shed venom tears and it looked horrifyingly agonizing. Her golden eyes searched mine, but she pulled back, refusing to get too close.

"Do you still talk to anyone?" She asked.

"Emmett and Rose... Occasionally Esme." I answered truthfully.

"They all think I'm dead?"

"Yes."

She nodded almost like she was confirming something to herself.

She took a deep breath and stood up walking away from me, "Are you going to be around more? With Pete and Char?" She asked.

"Only if it's okay with you." He told me earnestly, "I'll only leave if you tell me to."

She smiled a faint real smile and nodded, "I won't keep you from your family. They're yours too."

I nodded at loss for words and she fidgeted her feet rubbing together as she stood awkwardly. "I'm gonna hunt." She told me.

She ran out the back door and shouted over her shoulder, "I'll be back Char."

I stood up my hands running through my hair absentmindedly. This trip thus far had been a serious mind-fuck. I was thrown into something I wasn't ready for. Bella was alive, she was pissed, and volatile. She had underlying issues and I knew we were going to face the Cullen's eventually. It was only a matter of time before they found out Bella was alive.

Peter walked up and stood next to me silently, he was waiting for me.

"She's intense." I told him lightly.

"Major she'd give you a run for yer money." He chuckled.

"So 60 years?" I asked.

"It was never a right time, J. She was too hurt. She would have fled, she bonded with Char and we just wanted to help."

"How long has she been on the animal diet?" I asked. I'd been dying to know.

"As far as I know man, she's never killed a human. She's always drank from animals."

I looked at Peter in utter disbelief. "The only other person I know who's done that is Carlisle."

"She's something else." Peter agreed.

"Are we going back to Texas?" I asked.

"For now."

"Meaning?"

Peter exhaled roughly, "You know why J. Fuckward comes back every couple of months. He'll smell her."

"She doesn't smell the same. As a human it was all Freesias. Now it's more like Sweet Strawberry Champagne with a hint of chocolate." I told him.

Perter smirked but didn't say anything else. He gently clasped me on the back and motioned to the door. We needed to wait for Bella to get back.

**AN**

**Alright everyone... Thoughts? Comments? I want to give a shout out to Cullen818 and everyone from JaspersNaughtyGirls(dot)Blogspot(dot)com. Thank you guys for reading! :D **


	4. Chapter 3 What is Real and What is not

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. S. Meyer owns all, I just play with her characters for my own amusement. ;) No Copy Right Infringement Intended.**

**A/N: ooohhh before I forget there is a link on my profile, that you'll have to copy/paste but it's a link to the banner I made for this story. I would LOVE feedback on the banner. As well as this chapter! I'm ahead of schedule, all thanks to you guys. Your comments and enthusiasm drive me. :D So thank you. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: What is Real, What is Not**

**BPOV**

I took off through the woods not looking back. The meeting with Jasper replaying in my mind. The things I'd learned made my heart ache for the man. I wanted to hate him, I wanted to blame him, though I never did had befrore. It wasn't his fault and I knew that. I ran until I was back at the familiar house. I walked in through the open front door this time and over to the message board. I looked around and found what I wanted, a pen and piece of paper. Spotting some just on the kitchen counter. _Perfect._

I took my time writing the message. I knew I was playing with fire, but knowing he was out there, pretending to mourn my loss. Ignited a fire inside me that raged almost worse than the change so many years ago. He needed to know, I wanted him to know, I was over him. I pinned my message to the board and stood back to reread...

My handwriting was slightly more elegant in my vampire form but I didn't care. If this gave him a trail to follow, then so be it. I would deal with him when the time came. I wasn't so naïve to believe I would never see the Cullen's again. Forever is a very long time and the odds were at some point I would end up running right into them. Why put off the inevitable? Running into Jasper proved this, however, my feelings on that matter were conflicted.

Shaking my head I turned and darted back into the woods. It didn't take long to find a large buck grazing in a meadow. The meadow looked vaguely familiar through muddled memories, but I pushed it away. I pounced and took the Buck down. I snapped it's neck and my teeth sliced through the thick hide like butter. The warm bitter liquid sliding down my throat and sating the burn. I made quick word of disposing the body and ran back to the old Cullen house at more of a human pace.

"Welcome back little B." Peter greeted as soon as I was in ear shot.

"Where's Char?" I called out to him.

"She already began the run home." He replied.

I sighed as I slowed my pace to a walk, rounding the side of the house and down the driveway to where Peter was waiting with Jasper at his side.

"Why did she leave already?" I asked looking between the two men before me.

"Well her and I are going to meet up..." He trailed off his eyes darting in Jasper's direction.

"You want me to run... with Jasper?" I asked incredulously.

"Drive." Jasper spoke softly his head nodding to the side.

I turned to look and sure enough there was a large, very large midnight blue Truck. It suited him in a way, just as his tight jeans and cowboy boots did.

Mentally shaking myself for going there I laughed softly. "I don't think that's going to happen."

"I don't expect you to trust me Bella. But I would like to talk to you more... Let you make your own opinions of what I tell you."

I considered his words, but the fear crept up my spine and I looked pleadingly at Peter. "Pete..."

"I'll tell you what I know. You're scared Little B. I know it. Char knows it. You've always been scared. It's time to let go of the past. So you can have a future." Pete declared his voice strong as his red eyes peered into mine.

I knew that it was over, I would have no choice in the matter. I nodded slowly not daring to glance at Jasper.

Peter walked forward and pulled me into a warm embrace, "I'm proud of you." He whispered.

I had a feeling he knew exactly what I had done. It was time.

I stood on the side silently watching Peter disappear into the sea of trees. When I couldn't see him anymore I turned to look at Jasper.

"I'm ready." I told him softly.

"Well right this way, Ma'am." He smiled turning towards his truck.

I didn't have trouble climbing into the vehicle, I could only imagine how hard it would have been if I was a human. It was neither comfortable or uncomfortable. It smelt like him. The scent was overpowering and intoxicating.

_You're dazzling me_

The words played in my head as if from another time, though I couldn't remember them.

"You didn't just go on a hunt." Jasper stated as began our slow journey to Texas.

"No..." I trailed off unwilling to give him any more than that.

"I could tell. Peter was awfully smug." He laughed.

I cracked a half smile and turned my body to face him, "I went back to Charlie's."

I watched his genuinely shocked expression before continuing,"To leave Edward a note of my own. I want him to leave Charlie's house alone."

Jasper nodded slowly his blond locks bobbing with the motion, "I can understand that."

"It's just... you being here made me realize something." I vocalized looking out the window at the rapidly passing greenery. "I can't avoid the Cullen's forever. Sooner or later, I'll run into them. I want that to be on my terms." As I spoke those last words I turned to look at Jasper.

He was quiet, the silence was suffocating and I was mentally BEGGING him to say something.

"You want my help in contacting the Cullen's?" he sounded wary but not like he was going to deny me.

"Yes. But not everyone at once. We're going to be on the road for a while before we get back to Texas. I thought it might be best to start with Emmett and Rosalie..." I held my unneeded breath as I waited.

"I could call them..." He said skeptically, "But why them?"

"Because... Alice was my best friend... She didn't tell me goodbye or anything... Then Edward... Lets say I don't WANT to see him anytime in the forseeable future. I feel safe with Emmett and Rose. I know he only left because he had too, because Rose is his mate. It would have been devestating for him to be without her. He did what he needed to do... I don't fault him for choosing love. I could never... Rose never liked me as a human. I'm sure she had her reasons. But I'm not a tempting snack anymore. I doubt she wouldn't let Emmett have this. I can forgive them the easiest..." I explained.

I paused taking a deep breath before meeting Jasper's eyes, "I never blamed you, ya know. I figured you just followed Alice... I was really mad at her... I told them to tell you that I didn't blame you... I never blamed you."

It was Jasper's turn to take a deep breath. I watched him use one hand to run through his locks. I could see the emotions flitting across his face. He was doubtful.

Concentrating I lifted my shield and pushed at him all the emotions I was feeling. Trust, Acceptance, Friendship, and Anxiety.

"Why are you anxious?"

"I've never really talked to Peter and Char about any of this. It would have been too painful. With you... I... I trust Peter and Char because I've had decades to earn their trust. I'm just worried about opening up to someone I haven't seen in over a century." My words rang with honesty.

For the next couple of hours we rode in silence. The vibrations the truck made as we drove however was not doing anything good for me. I hadn't felt a lustful emotion for a very long time, and sitting next to an empath in close quarters was not going to help my AT ALL!

"Emmett and Rose are here in Idaho." Jasper finally spoke as we drove past a very large 'WELCOME TO IDAHO' sign.

"Do they?" I asked quietly.

"It would only take one phone call." He told me quietly.

"Call them."

**EPOV**

It had only been a month since I'd been to Forks, but I needed to go again. I would never have closure. Even if my love's remains still smelt of her Freesia's, I would never find her. But I wouldn't give up. I had to know my Bella was at rest, somewhere comfortable...

Thinking back on everything I blame Alice. I don't know how I hadn't seen her deception sooner. Telling me she had made a mistake and Bella wasn't my mate. Showing me images of Tanya and myself.

Then came Bella's 18th birthday. I thought things were going so well. When Jasper lunged at her I hated him. He was ruining everything. Alice's thoughts replayed over and over again in my head.

_I told you she doesn't belong in our world. I told you she doesn't belong in our world. I told you she doesn't belong in our world. Wake up Eddie it's time to say goodbye. You owe it to your true mate._

My anger that night was fueled by so many things. I even believed Alice over Jasper when I knew Jasper's thoughts were more pure and honest. I couldn't go against my favorite sister. Had she made mistakes? Yes, but so had I, I couldn't fault her for that. She was always there when I needed her.

After leaving Bella with the blasphemy of lies I began to think Alice was right. Bella could have never let me leave if she was my true mate. She couldn't just let me leave. I didn't think that it was because she was human and her own insecurities made her believe me so easily. After months of telling her how much I loved her. How much she meant to me.

I ran across the hard ground of the forest to the cemetery. Leaving white lillies on Bella's empty grave site and a shiny stone on Charlie's.

After I left Bella I took Alice's advice and began to date Tanya. It never felt right to me. Tanya was aggressive and demanding. She wanted sex, and I couldn't willingly give myself to her unless we were married. She proclaimed to be in love with me, after a while I went along with it. A couple of you too's here, back at yah, Me too. Everything except the three words repeated. I couldn't say that when my dead heart was telling me that it needed Bella.

Finally I broke it off with Tanya, I couldn't stop thinking of Bella. I missed her with every fiber in my being and I raced back to Forks. I wanted to be sure she was okay. By then... two years later... I figured she would have moved on, settled with a nice human boy. It's what I had wanted, but I secretly hoped. I ran to the house and I was amazed at how quiet it was.

Like so many times before I let myself into Bella's bedroom. The dust was thick the room was musty. It broke my heart to see her treasured possessions treated so carelessly. My fears I believed had come true, she had moved on, moved out.

I honed my senses onto Charlie. He was sitting in the kitchen nursing a bottle of Jack looking at a photo album of Bella.

Images not in the photo flashed before my eyes.

_Bella sitting in her rocking chair staring out the window. _

_Bella screaming my name in the middle of the night waking up sweating._

_Bella sitting at the foot of the couch her arms wrapped around her middle in attempts of holding herself together._

_Brightly colored Missing Flyers being hung up as far as Seatle._

_'Have you seen this girl?'_

I payed my respects before moving slowly to the house where my life once resided. A place I regret leaving.

"_Alice, Bella's missing!" I shouted into the phone._

"_I know." a calm serene voice replied._

"_What the fuck, Alice!"_

"_It has to be this way Edward, Bella is not yours, she's not meant for you. This HAD to happen."_

_I was dumbfounded._

"_Alice she's MISSING. Presumed dead!" I cried._

"_I'm sorry Edward." Alice told me before the line went dead._

So many years you think you know a person. Walking slowly up the path to Bella's old house I caught scent of another Vampire. It wasn't uncommon. Nomads passed through every once in a while. Crossing their scents never bothered me. They even used the abandoned/condemned house to freshen up.

I entered the kitchen so many happy memories of watching Bella cook for Charlie. Sitting with the two of them pretending to eat, to appease Bella...

I walked over to the board and a note caught my eye.

_Edward-_

_You are pathetic. Coming into this house, proclaiming your love?_

_But I wasn't good enough. You wanted your 'distractions.'_

_I was just a human toy. Well guess what. WRONG! It's been 100_

_years dude. Move on. I certainly did. Don't come back here_

_Fuckward, You. Are. Not. Welcome. _

_B_

All air left my lungs as I let the words sink in. There was only one person who knew what I really said to Bella in the woods that day, and that was Bella. I inhaled the scent and there was the faintest hint of Freesia in the mouthwatering Strawberry Champagne...

I traced the scent and was shocked as I came across our meadow. It was saturated in blood stains. The sight of the beautiful flowers splashed with crimson turned my stomach.

Continuing to follow the trail until it stopped at the Cullen property. I could smell three other vampire scents. Two I didn't know, and one I knew all too well. Jasper.

FUCK!

"Hiya Assward." A voice came from the trees.

I spun around so fast it was nothing more than a blur.

"I'm Peter. I'm sure you recognize me from the Majors thoughts." His southern voice drawled.

"What?"

"Bella came to us 60 years ago. My mate Charlotte and me." He told me.

Images of a very strong confident golden eyed Bella shocked me.

She was beautiful, so beautiful and alive.

"Where is she?" I asked. I knew I sounded like a man parched for water, but I didn't care.

"On a road trip with the Major. She's on a path of finding herself. Finding forgiveness to those who have done wrong to her." The man named Peter explained still eying me carefully.

I fought the growl in my chest and asked, "Where are they going?"

"Headed back to Texas I expect. But do yourself a favor. Give her time to come to grips with everything. Don't rush to Texas."

I didn't know if he was trying to help me or not, but I knew I was going to have to do something about this. I couldn't let her out there. She was alone with Jasper. The last time I'd seen him he was trying to take a bite out of her...

'He is so dead.' I thought, 'If he changed her...'

**A/N**

**So... like it? * Grins * I'm having a blast writing this story. I'm anxious to see if it's up to par. As always feel free to tell me exactly what you thought.**


	5. Chapter 4: Bitter Sweet Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. S. Meyer owns all, I just play with her characters for my own amusement. ;) No Copy Right Infringement Intended.**

**A/N First I want to tell you how much I appreciate all the feedback I've been getting from this story. * Blush * It means the world that you're all reading and going on this amazing journey with me. Thank you. :) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4 : Bitter Sweet Reunion**

**BPOV**

"Emmett and Rose are here in Idaho." Jasper finally spoke as we drove past a very large 'WELCOME TO IDAHO' sign.

"Do they?" I asked quietly.

"It would only take one phone call." He told me quietly.

"Call them."

He nodded slowly reaching into his jeans and retrieving a silver cell phone. With my vampire hearing I was able to listen to the conversation.

"_Jazz! Been a long time." a deep baritone voice boomed._

"Hey Em!" Jasper laughed, "I'm in Idaho."

"_REALLY!" _

Chuckling Jasper eyed me out of the corner of his eye, "Yeah. Um.. I have someone with me... That wants to see you... and Rose."

"_Who?" Emmett asked clearly confused._

"Someone who we believed to be dead." Jasper responded, his eyes once again zeroing in on my face.

"_I don't understand..."_

Jasper gave me a pointed look, and I coughed loudly and spoke clearly enough the Emmett could hear. "Hi brother bear."

Silence, complete and utter silence. The words replaying in my mind for the first time in over 100 years. The murky image of a burly overgrown child came to mind, the images from Victoria's crappy camcorder. The anger and abandonment I felt wasn't nearly as bad as it was in the past.

"_Bella?"_

I could feel the venomous moisture building behind my eyes as I replied, "It's me Em." That was all I could say. I was thrown back to the girl sitting on a sofa losing horribly at Mario Kart. Emmett beside me guffawing pointing at my red face, while saying things that would only make the crimson color deepen. The big brother I'd always wanted in life, the years I'd spent alone weighed on me. There had been several times I'd hoped for my big brother. The first time I took down a bear...

"She's very emotional... She wants to see you and Rose. She'll be able to explain everything when we're there." Jasper told him hanging up the phone.

He turned to me his hand tentatively reaching towards me to wipe the tears from my eyes. "I still don't understand how you do that." He murmured more to himself.

"I wish I could stop." I told him honestly, "It's painful."

He nodded and looked me over, "Are you sure about seeing them?"

I nodded my confirmation as we turned onto a road that would be hidden to the human eye. I didn't want to let him know that my emotions were in over drive. The range of my emotions were overwhelming and confusing. Nothing was cut and dry. I was excited, petrified, happy, sad, furious, understanding. Every emotion contradicting the next.

I counted the seconds as I took deep breaths to calm my nerves, though I was doing a poor job of it. "I could help." Jasper smirked at me knowingly.

I sighed and nodded lifting my shield and I was hit with a mega dose of calm. My body relaxed and the tension evaporated. "I don't remember it being so powerful." I commented.

He laughed loudly at that, "I couldn't hit you with a full dose, when you were human, it would have put you in a coma."

The truck came to a smooth stop and I looked out the window to the front of a beautiful landscaped front yard. The house looked modest, with rows of flowers and two large Willow trees. Emmett stood on the paved front walk with his arm around Rosalie. My blurry memories didn't do him justice. He was taller than I remembered his thick dark curly hair and smile with the cutest dimples. Rosalie was breathtaking. Her blonde hair swept up in what looked like a french twist with a few loose tendrils. Her face was impassive and it made my stomach erupt with angry bees.

"You'll be fine." Jasper told me.

I stepped out of the truck and before I'd moved two steps two strong arms wrapped around my waist. In my over excited state I reacted. I swiveled my hips and with one arm sent the would be assailant over my shoulder and crashing into the ground.

"Belly! You're all strong now!" Emmett's voice boomed as he jumped up brushing the grass and dirt from his clothes.

"Sorry." I offered pulling myself out of the defensive crouch, looking over the towering form of my big brother. In a moment of uncertainty I pulled him into a tight but quick hug.

"It'll be fun challenging you to an arm wrestling match!" He grinned wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

I turned to Rosalie who stood in the same place unmoved, her eyes were narrowed and I felt myself frown.

"I want to tell you my story." I told them hesitantly looking between Rose and Em.

"Come on in." Emmett told me while simultaneous pulling me into their home.

It was furnished beautifully with a open layout and all modern furniture. It was breathtaking. I pulled myself from Emmett and moved to sit in the solitary chair facing the couch. Emmett sat down eagerly while Rose sat down her posture indifferent, but I could see the questions in her eyes.

"My story isn't a happy one." I told them warningly.

The nodded and I began my tale, of Jacob and his standoffish behavior, my decision to return to him and force him to see me. To see that I wasn't totally broken, that I wanted to love him. I needed his love to heal me. That I wasn't going to let another man throw me into a deep depression. Of Victoria, that she was hell bent on revenge. Changing me so that I would live forever without the one person I loved. The way I ripped her apart and danced around her pyre sadistically. My choice to feed only from animals. Then running into Peter and Charlotte. Our life together and how they gave me hope for the future. Up to returning to Forks and being reunited with Jasper...

"So you see my life has been far from easy." I sniffled wiping the stray tear from my face, "It's only a matter of time before it spreads that I'm alive. If I'm going to be thrust back into the lives of the Cullen's it will be on MY terms... I'm not mad at you for following your mate Emmett... I could never fault you... You love Rose. I'm not even mad at you Rose." I told her lifting my head to look her in the eye, "You never made it a secret about how you felt about me."

Rosalie stood up abruptly and dropped before me. "I never hated you Bella. I could see how manipulative Edward was. It was never about love for him... He might have thought so. But you... Your emotions were so pure... I didn't want this life for you." She told me with venom coating her eyes.

"I was beaten and raped by my fiance and his friends... left for dead. I WISH I had died. All I ever wanted was to have a family of my own. Emmett and I... we're frozen, never moving forward..." She frowned searching my eyes, "I'm so sorry this happened to you. If that bitch wasn't dead, I'd fuckin' kill her for you." she stated vehemently.

Without thinking I flung myself into her arms sobbing. Her words rang in my head and everything made sense. She rubbed soothing circles on my back and I pulled back with the tears freely running over my cheeks. "Thank you."

If she was surprised by the venom tears she didn't show it.

"Who are you? And what have you done with my mate?" Emmett asked in awe, standing with his mouth hanging wide open.

"Lets give them a minute." Jasper interjected, "Up for a grizzly hunt?"

"HELL YEAH!"

After a half hour of silence I pulled completely away from Rose. "sorry."

"Don't be sorry." She smiled then wrinkled her nose, "Don't take this wrong, but you look and smell like crap. Come on, take a shower and I'll find you something to wear."

I followed her to the first floor master bathroom and looked around in awe. The shower had 6 shower heads! I was struck by the complexity of the contraption. It looked amazing.

"It's the best shower you'll ever have." Rose told me with pride.

I nodded numbly and began to strip off my clothes, "I'll leave the new outfit on the bed."

I climbed into the shower and turning on just the hot water. Rose was right the water hitting you on so many angles all at once was amazing. I used her lilac scented shampoo to cleanse my hair. Then I just relished in the feel of the water. It wasn't as soothing to a vampire as it would be to a human. But the water helped.

I stepped up and toweled off with a overly fluffy pink towel and stepped back into the bedroom. I pulled on the outfit and stood in front of the mirror.

My long hair hung with a slight curl brushing my shoulders. The top was forest green and fit snugly to my breasts. It accentuated the natural curves of my body. One strap was thin like a normal tank top, however the other was a silky ruffle. The top part had the rest of the decorative ruffle making the tank top more trendy. The bottoms were a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. It had faded color on the legs and the butt to show off the assets. I turned loving the look of the dark on the outer edges of my ass while the lighter color stood out like a sore thumb. I pulled on the pair of black pumps and walked back towards the living room.

"Looking good!" Rose cat called.

"The boys back yet?" I asked.

"No."

"Can we talk?"

She motioned me forward to sit beside her and I moved slowly sitting there.

"I have a lot of problems with rage." I told her, "I've been trying to keep it under control, but it's hard. I have a hatred inside me directed at the ones who left me. You, Em, and Jasper I have to exclude. I never blamed Jasper for anything. I assumed he followed Alice. I just thought I deserved better. Especially from mom and dad." I sniffled, "For the first time I had parents who were taking care of ME... Then they were gone without a word or whisper..."

"Edward made all of the decisions. Emmett wanted to say goodbye, but Edward was convinced a clean break would be for the best. I thought it would be better for you too." She sighed heavily, "You had a chance at a real human life. At something I always wanted."

I listened to her my heart clenching painfully for the life I could have led, "I almost did." I whimpered.

"But you're happy now? There is hope?" I asked.

"I am happy. Emmett is my other half, everyone has one mate..." She explained.

"What does it feel like?"

"Like a rope tying you to that person. Where you find yourself concerned for them, being in physical pain the farther apart you are..."

I opened and closed my mouth, the pull I felt towards Jasper, the incredible urge I had to be near him, to have him with me even if I couldn't understand why.

"Jasper?" Rose asked smiling softly.

"I think so..." I told her in confidence "But I'm not sure if I'm there yet."

She nodded in understanding and we sat there and talked. We told each other our likes and dislikes and I could see a real friend in Rose. Which was something I never anticipated.

The door thundered open and Emmett's shouted "HONEY I'M HOME!"

Rose giggled and rushed to meet her mate, her arms wrapping around his neck and snuggling into him. I looked to where Jasper was standing across the room, his eyes on my face.

"Hi." I greeted almost shyly.

"Bella." he smirked.

He strode over to me and hesitated, I could see he wanted something, but I wasn't ready. "Nice outfit." he commented his eyes roaming over my body.

"Thanks, Rose gave them to me. I really like her." I told him, "I wish I would have gotten to know her before."

Jasper nodded thoughtfully, when his phone rang.

"Hello." He answered.

"_Yes. The answer to your question, and Bella's." Peter's voice rang._

Jasper frowned looking at me cautiously. The only question I was asking myself was could Jasper be my mate? Peter and his feelings! "That's not all." Jasper urged him.

"_Well... don't be angry with me... But I might have ran into Edward."_

I cringed at the name looking at Jasper's locked jaw as he closed his eyes, "And?"

"_He'll be there in 10 minutes."_

"FUCK! Peter!" Jasper yelled in frustration.

I set my own jaw and reached for the phone. Jasper handed it to me and I growled into the phone. "What did you do?"

"_No Little B... It's not..."_

"Peter! You promised!"

"_You need this little B."_

I hung up the phone and began to pace the floor back and forth. "We can leave." Jasper offered.

"I just got here!" I whined.

We stood there for a few minutes where Emmett, Rose and Jasper stood there arguing, but I wasn't listening to their heated words.

"I'm going to face this head on." I decided.

Three pairs of golden eyes fell on me and I looked at them all in turn. "He is who I've been running from. Maybe... This might help." I told them meaningfully looking at Rose.

She walked forward and placed a hand on my shoulder, "I'll stand by you."

I nodded taking a deep breath and walking to the front yard. I stood there with my arms folded across my chest facing the way I assumed he would be coming from and waited.

**A/N**

**** runs to hide ** EEP! Looks like Eddie boy is in trouble! Sorry that it took me longer to get this out! RL has been insane add a bout of the flu and well... You can imagine. :) Leave some love!**

**All you Jasper/Bella fans if you haven't read 'Leaves of Grass' by Nauticalmass you need to! It's an amazing tale! I know I'm hooked! :D**


	6. Chapter 5: So Over It

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do own my creative input on the plot, just sadly not the characters. No Copy Right Infringement Intended.**

**A/N **

*** Blushes * OMG you guys are the best! Your reviews FUEL me into writing more! YAY! I really hope you all enjoy this next chapter! * Fingers Crossed ***

**Chapter 5: So Over It**

**JPOV**

Emmett and I ran through the forest side-by-side. I'd forgotten how much I'd missed having him around. They never gave Emmett enough credit with the Cullen's. Sure he was always there with a goofy smile and a joke at your expense, but he was deeper than that, when given the chance.

"This is unreal." Emmett breathed as we slowed into a clearing.

"Tell me about it." I told him jumping up into a tree on the edge of the clearing surveying open space.

"So what's with you and Bella?" he asked eying me carefully.

I cocked my head to the side as I observed my brother, "I'm not sure." I told him honestly.

The weight of the branch shifted as Em hopped up next to me. "You move she moves, it's all very subtle things really... Have you considered..." 

"That she could be my mate?" I asked him incredulously, though the thought might have crossed my mind once or twice.

"Well yeah. It makes sense." Emmett explained slowly.

"How?"

"Think about it. Why would Alice want to keep you from her? Why would Edward want to keep you from her? She wasn't his to begin with, and they didn't want you to catch on."

I laughed "Ya know we don't give you enough credit."

All of the things Emmett said had also crossed my mind over the years. Though that was when I thought she was dead... The thought that people I had grown to love keeping me from someone who was supposed to make me whole, for their own gain... Still made me angry.

Emmett grinned proudly, "Aw shucks!"

We both laughed and to be honest it felt good. It felt good to laugh. He made a valid point, all things that had crossed my mind. But I wasn't sure if I even wanted to try to go there with Bella. She was still hurting from her last relationship.

"Wonder what they're talking about." Emmett said wistfully looking in the direction of the house. The lust that was pouring off of him was beginning to effect me and I shoved him unceremoniously off the limb. He fell with a crashing boom that echoed throughout the forest.

"What was that for?" He asked indignantly brushing dirt and twigs off his clothes.

"Reign it in dude." I chuckled "They aren't doing whatever it is that's making you feel like that.'

He gave me a look and I knew if we were normal human men he'd be blushing.

"Just because I want to picture a naked pillow fight..." he whined.

The thought of Bella naked stirred something primal within me, it was my turn to reign that shit in.

We stood there silently for a moment before Em's head jerked towards the south. I inhaled tasting the air and the scent of Black Bear assaulted my sense. I nodded to Em showing him it was okay for him to run after it.

With him gone it gave me a chance to go through and dissect my thoughts and feelings. Bella and I had undeniable chemistry, however would that be enough? Was the attraction mutual? I would have to revert back to my southern roots and woo her.

With that in mind I decided on a quick hunt taking down a large mature Elk. Not nearly as satisfying as human blood, but without the guilt. It almost made me feel... human.

I met back up with Em and we an back to the house.

Emmett opened the door so forcefully I wasn't sure how it didn't splinter on it's hinges and bellowed into the house. "HONEY I'M HOME!"

Rose giggled and rushed to meet her mate, her arms wrapping around his neck and snuggling into him. My eyes were glued to Bella. She looked beyond gorgeous in the new outfit and I made sure to appreciate her curves before focusing on her face. Her eyes slowly roamed over to my face and she ducked her head unconsciously and smiled.

"Hi." she greeted almost shyly.

"Bella." I smirked, I could feel a swirl of her emotions and it was making me think getting close to her wouldn't be as hard as I expected it to be.

I strode over to her purposely intent on capturing her lips in mine, but I hesitated. It wasn't the right time. "Nice outfit." I commented deflecting my stalkerish tendencies letting her watch my eyes drink in her body.

"Thanks, Rose gave them to me. I really like her." she told me, then almost sadly adding, "I wish I would have gotten to know her before."

I nodded trying to find the words to say when my phone rang.

"Hello." I answered impatiently.

"_Yes. The answer to your question, and Bella's." Peter's voice rang._

I frowned. Bella... my mate? I eyed Bella cautiously and I could feel her confusion permeating the room. "That's not all." I growled. I knew Peter and I knew when he was trying to be helpful, or when he was covering something up.

"_Well... don't be angry with me... But I might have ran into Edward."_

I clicked my jaw making my face impassive. He could never leave well enough alone. "And?"

"_He'll be there in 10 minutes."_

"FUCK! Peter!" I growled. I ran my hand through my hair in frustration, Bella didn't need a close encounter with her ex yet.

Bella thrust her hand out for the phone and I saw the determination in her eyes and handed the phone over willingly. "What did you do?" she hissed.

"_No Little B... It's not..."_

"Peter! You promised!"

"_You need this little B."_

She hung up and began to pace back and forth. Peter had a point. She needed to face her demons head on. It didn't stop me from wanting to protect her. "We can leave." I offered.

"I just got here!" she whined before squaring her shoulders and going to stand in the yard.

**BPOV**

I nodded taking a deep breath and walking to the front yard. I stood there with my arms folded across my chest facing the way I assumed he would be coming from and waited. I didn't have to wait for long. I could see him race through the trees in a blur. I could smell him and it was sickeningly sweet. I'd actually liked this? He came to a stop not even 3 feet in front of me.

I took a deep breath anticipating the pain. Waiting for the gaping hole in my chest to tear open and break me. It didn't. I looked at the boy I once loved, he looked so much younger... His messy mop of bronze hair stood up in every direction, probably a direct result of him whipping through the trees.

His eyes roamed my body while his mouth was opened in a silent 'o'. Instead of pain I felt filled with rage, and intense hatred for the man that caused me this. If he wanted to make it as though he didn't exist he should have taken out Victoria.

_Unless he wanted you dead._

The small voice in the back of my head told me. I let out a feral growl startling Edward as he took a small step towards me hands raised.

"Bella, Love." He muttered as he approached.

I took a step back baring my venom coated teeth, "Stay back FuckWard!" I hissed.

His eyes furrowed in confusion, "It's me Love, your mate."

I growled again, JASPER was my mate, not this little boy. The realization hit me like a ton of bricks and I idly wondered if Edward knew. I had no doubts Alice knew... The hits just kept on comin'.

"Whatever Jasper's done... or said love, it's not true. You belong with me..." He pleaded walking forward purposely.

I watched him with my eyebrows raised. Was he kidding? He left me to rot... but I belong with him? I didn't belong to anyone!

"What about 'I don't want you' 'You aren't good for me' 'I need distractions.'" I mocked bitterly, "You took away EVERYONE from me!" I screamed venom flying from my mouth.

"Jasper had no right." Edward growled.

I looked at him silently before it all clicked into place. Edward really was as stupid as he looked.

"What the fuck! You think Jasper turned me?" I asked him incredulously stepping back to examine him.

He nodded slowly and I laughed, "He didn't turn me. VICTORIA changed me. She wanted me to suffer for YOU killing James. Mate for a mate. She realized though that I WASN'T your mate and changed me so that I would live forever without you."

"But..."

"I've been living with Peter and Charlotte for 60 years. I just ran into Jasper." I told him nonchalantly. Almost as if it were natural to be running into members of his family.

He stepped closer until I was forced to look into his eyes. "Love, I didn't mean any of it." He told me placing his left hand on my shoulder.

_BAD MOVE EDDIE!_

I grabbed his left arm and yanked with all of the force I could muster ripping it off his body. I began wielding his arm like a weapon circling him. "YOU LEFT ME!" I screamed smacking him over the head with his own arm. "YOU DIDN'T WANT ME ANYMORE!" I continued as the echoing 'whack whack whack' bounced around the yard. "I AM NOT YOUR MATE!"

Edward was lying on the ground trying to protect his head with his remaining arm. "I LOST MY FAMILY! BOTH OF THEM! YOU TOOK EVERYONE. I WAS A ZOMBIE FOR MONTHS! I FINALLY THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO FALL IN LOVE AGAIN. FINALLY GOT OVER YOU AND SHE FUCKING CHANGED ME! FOR THE FIRST 50 YEARS YOU WERE ALL I THOUGHT ABOUT. THE THING I WANTED TO FORGET AS A BLEMISH ON MY OTHERWISE CURSED EXISTENCE. YOU ARE A WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT AND I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I ranted still whacking him repeatedly with his own arm.

"Love. Please." Edward pleaded.

"Didn't I" whack "Ask you to wait?" Whack. "But you took off." Whack. "So fast through the forest." Whack. "I couldn't find you." Sob "I hate you." whack. "I hate you."

I came back to myself and noticed Edward's arm was missing fingers and dropped in front of him. "You aren't even worth it." I sneered.

I stood up surveying the damage noting the finger on the roof, two in a tree and the third tangled comically in Emmett's hair. He was on the porch with Rose and Jasper, though none of them had noticed Edward's digit amongst them. I looked down again at Edward. His body was trembling and I spat on him.

I strode past him and found myself enveloped in Jasper's arms. "I've wanted to do that for years." He whispered conspiratorially. Inhaling Jasper's scent had a calming effect on me and I relaxed into him.

"I wish I could sleep." I mumbled into his chest.

"I can help with that." He told me.

I pulled back to look into his eyes and nodded. Rose told us we could use the upstairs guest room and I turned back and chuckled.

"Brother Bear."

"Yeah Belly?"

"You have something in your hair."

I watched him trying not to laugh when he pulled the finger from his hair. His horrified expression had me giggling uncontrollably.

"EW! It was... EW! In my... EW! HAIR!"

I watched his shuddering form as he chucked the ring finger back towards Edward who had fused his arm back on, but was looking for his missing finger.

Jasper chuckling with me pulled me up the winding staircase to the comfortable guest room.

I slid into the bed relishing in the feel of the silk against my skin. It had been longer than I cared to remember since I tried to lie on a bed.

I could still hear Emmett whining to Rose about the finger in his hair.

"Please wash my hair Rosie!" He was begging.

I snickered as I looked over to where Jasper was leaning across the room. He was a totally 'fuck me' look and I felt my panties dampen slightly.

"You have to lift your shield." He told me softly.

I shook my head to clear my mind of naughty thoughts and patted the spot beside me, "Lay with me?"

I hated how vulnerable I sounded after such an intense tantrum but I wasn't sure what Peter's cryptic little message was supposed to mean. Jasper nodded and slid into the bed with me and I hummed in appreciation. I lifted my shield and the world fell away the feeling of Jasper leaning against me was comforting. I could feel him and I closed my eyes drifting off as he put me under.

**A/N**

I know it's shorter than my average chapter. However it needed to be. I didn't want it to seemed forced and if I tried to have more trust me when I say it would have seemed forced! What did you think? Honesty please! :D Thanks all. ENJOY!


	7. Chapter 6: Brush it off

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters they belong to Stephenie Meyer. No Copy Right Infringement Intended.**

**A/N I'm SO SO SO Sorry this has taken me so long! I had a lot of family drama going on and to make it short I lost both of my parents. I was in a bad place and unable to write because my mood was down. Today my lovelies is a new day and I'm back to myself. Hope you enjoy. Much love. Couldn't have done this without my best friend and partner in crime LustingafterRob I love you girl! This one is for you!**

**Chapter 6 : Brush it off**

**BPOV**

The emotions Jasper was pumping into me was incredibly relaxing. It wasn't sleep, but it was the closest I've gotten in 100 years. I blocked out all of the commotion happening below us, instead concentrating on the feeling of Jasper's arms wrapped around me.

"I wish I could really sleep." I moaned snuggling closer to Jasper's side.

He chuckled softly his hand running up and down my side "Me too."

I don't know how long we stayed like that but I had a nagging in my chest that I needed to get out.

"You're my mate... aren't you?" I asked sleepily.

The calming emotions vanished and I was sitting straight up looking into Jasper's wide amber eyes. Searching. "I think so."

I bit my lip which was an annoyingly human reaction and looked down, "I'm not ready..."

His finger gently lifted my chin so our eyes were once again locked, "Then I'll wait. No pressure Bella."

A crash from below brought me back completely and I stood. "We should..." I mumbled gesturing wildly towards the door. He nodded and I followed him out.

I followed him into the living room where Edward was sitting in a chair his murderous gaze directed at Jasper. Emmett and Rose standing between them. I frowned noticing all his appendages had survived the attack and found myself slightly disappointed.

"Please tell me I don't have to teach you another lesson." I growled incredulously.

He shook his head fast and replied, "no... no."

I walked up next to Jasper and placed a hand on his shoulder and he moved so he was right next to me our shoulders brushing.

"What's going on?" I asked Em and Rose.

"Well Assward here took it upon himself to call the rest of the family. Carlisle, Esme and Alice are on their way." Rose spoke timidly.

I groaned and leaned more of my weight into Jasper. He held my weight evenly and I looked up at Edward, "You had no right..."

"They deserved to know you are alive." he spoke petulantly.

"I wanted to reunite with everyone in my own terms. When I was ready to see them. This is why I could never be with you, even if you were un-mated... You take my choices away and as per usual do what you deem best."

I felt like the venom running through my veins was boiling and I was going to lunge at him, Jasper sending a steady stream of calm into me was the only reason I didn't.

Edward looked at me his eyes wide as he took on a look of concentration. Anger, Betrayal, Sadness, Defeat, and Acceptance flitted across his stony features. Finally his shoulder slumped forward and he sank further into the chair.

"I'm sorry." he stated brokenly before his eyes reached mine and the agony etched into his features shook me. "I'm so sorry, Bella."

I scoffed anger pulsing back through my veins. "Sorry you left me to rot? Sorry Victoria changed me? Or sorry I found out about you and Tanya?"

I placed my hands on my hips waiting for a reaction. Comprehension dawned on his features and he sputtered... "She was nothing... She'd been after me for years... I wanted to forger you.. Alice was convinced she would help... It didn't... I could only think of you..."

His revelation did nothing but make me angrier at the people who once called themselves my family. I turned to Jasper and looked at him pleadingly.

"I want to leave. I'm not ready to face everyone else." I told him.

He nodded and looked at Emmett and Rose who looked heartbroken. I rushed over to them and hugged Rose and whispered into her ear so only she could hear me, "When you get rid of the rest of em meet us in Texas."

She nodded and hugged me closer to her.

I grabbed Jasper's hand and we blurred out of the house. We ran through the dense woods until I felt we were a safe distance away.

"Are you okay?" He asked me soothingly.''

"No. No, I'm not." I told him feeling the venom slide down my cheeks. "I don't even get why I can CRY!" I screamed out in frustration.

His arms circled around me and my shield fell away on it's own and I sank into his soothing feelings.

We decided to go out of our way on foot and head to a dealership and buy a new car. I needed one of my own. It had been too long. Jasper did all the talking and we were driving off the lot in a Midnight blue Ford Edge. The ride was silent, I was lost in thoughts and Jasper was giving me the space I needed to work it out.

When we reached the Texas ranch I jumped out and barreled into Char. She stood still with her arms up and eyes wide. "Where is he?"

"He's not back yet." Char told me slowly, "Something about a pit stop in Hawaii. That he needed to go because something good would come of it... I dunno." She mumbled her shoulders drooping.

"His Fuckin' Feelins." Char and I sighed at the same time, though I believe I sounded more exasperated.

"When will he be back?" Jasper asked on alert.

"Soon?" Char replied, though it came out as a question.

Frowning I walked through the door of the house and went up to my favorite place. The roof. I took solace in the silence and the nature around me.

"We're back to this?" Char asked coming out and sitting beside me.

"I've had a big couple of days." I told her defensively.

"Are you okay?" She asked with real concern.

"I'm getting there."

We stayed silent for a few minutes before Char's face turned into a shit-eating-grin. "SO Jasper told me about Edward..."

I chuckled shaking my head at her, "I didn't mean to get so violent."

"Little B, 100 years of resentment, abandonment, and pain... He deserved it."

"He isn't mated." I told her glancing out of the corner of my eye.

"I had a feeling..."

Something about her rigid posture and her shifty eyes told me she knew more than she was letting on. "Char?"

"I promised not to tell." She whined

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, "That's why Peter went to Hawaii? Edward's mate is in Hawaii." I deduced.

Char arched an eyebrow, "Well I didn't tell you." the she sighed, "Yes. That's why he's gone. To attempt to fix the discord in the family. Make sure everything works out peacefully."

I shook my head in awe, idly wondering if this was the plan all along, to reunite me with Jasper and the Cullen's. Did that mean they were tired of having me around? After 60 years it seemed as though we were all very close. Old insecurities and pain flared up inside me. I was after all useless..

"NONE OF THAT!" Char shouted smacking me.

I winced and rubbed my aching shoulder and looked at her. "This person Peter will be bringing back is important to all of us. For our survival. I don't know why, but it's true. We will have to work with the Cullen's and it won't end well without us acting together as a single unit."

I frowned letting her words sink in, "How is Peter going to..."

"Convince the girl? He's very persuasive..."

Char and I headed back inside and I noticed the entire interior of the house had been changed. It was more comforting.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked looking around trying to sense him.

"Out for a hunt, he's giving you space."

At her words my heart tugged painfully and unconsciously I grasped at it. "It'll get worse." She told me smirking, "Until you accept that you are mates it'll get worse."

'So much for time to heal' I grumbled to myself.

That was when I was hit with a tropical scent. Pineapple, Coconut, Lime... Pinacolata? It was very fragrent and masked Peter's scent completely.

Char and I exited the house and Peter walked forward smiling smugly followed by a petite Hawaiian goddess.

She had medium length dark chestnut hair and perfect olive skin. Her eyes were golden and she smiled peacefully. "Hello. My name is Susana... But you can call me Ana."

I smiled dumbly and nodded to myself "Isabella, but I prefer Bella."

"Nice to meet you Bella." She smiled walking towards me the looking over my shoulder, "You must be Char. I've heard all about you." She winked.

Char looked flustered back and forth between Peter and the newcomer Ana.

"All good things?"

"Some that I would have rather not heard." Ana admitted unabashedly.

Peter shrugged that smirk never leaving his face. "Ana care to tell them your powers?"

She grinned and shook her head no, "I think it would be best if I kept that to myself for now."

He nodded still smiling, "She's a real card. Sarcastic and kinda bitchy... Just like you Little B."

I laughed, "Deadly combination Peter, and it seems to me you're out numbered now."

I glanced at Ana hoping she would understand my intent and she nodded minutely and we lunched ourselves simultaneously at Peter who screamed.

"Girly sounding, ain't he?" Ana giggled.

"You have no idea." I chuckled.

**Unknown POV**

"Things are coming together nicely, master. We have the Cullen's right where we want them." My humble servant spoke from behind me.

"Excellent. Discord among the masses. Makes it easy to swoop in and destroy them."

"Master, are we going to destroy them all?"

"No. I think we'll keep the seer. Though the god of war must die. He must NEVER find his true mate, that would spell danger for all of us. We'll keep only the seer. The mind reader is useless."

"Very good Master."

"You are dismissed."

The scampering sound of retreating servants was once of my favorite sounds in the world. Havings ones bidding done was often tedious. It was best to have someone do the dirty work for you. Otherwise the masses might suspect something. Though I wasn't always out for vengeance. I was wronged by those I sought to destroy and it brought me peace knowing their time on earth was limited. I would become a more powerful and unstoppable force with the seer. Yes, she would be a lovely to my collection. I was growing bored of the human women and vampire conquests alike. Being with a seer in that would heighten my pleasure. I had no doubt about that.

I stood up and walked over to the window looking out and the twilight sky. Soon. My plan would be put into action soon. Then I would rise and become even more powerful than the Volturi. They would bow down to me!

**AN**

_**I know it's a shorter chapter than I normally write, but it's for the best. What do you guys think so far? What about who this mystery person is? Any clues? I hope I'm keeping you on your toes and I'll try for more regular updates as well. :)**_


	8. Chapter 7: Who is Ana?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters they belong to Stephenie Meyer. No Copy Right Infringement Intended.**

**A/N I apologize for my absence. Being a mom is a job in itself, take into account that I have another job as well... And we end where we are. Months of inactivity. Though this story has been in the back of my mind... AND LustingafterRob has been on my case. With these days off for Thanksgiving I'm using my time to try to get this to you, and enough mapped out that I can try for weekly updates. Thanks for sticking by me.**

**Chapter 7: Who is Ana?**

I sat on the couch next to Ana listening to her story. It was sad and made me feel lonely. There were holes in her memory. It's not uncommon and happens a lot with some vampires. Alice being a prime example, her not remembering any of her human life, not really... Ana recalled the sensation of being stalked and the venom rushing through her system. The burning fire we all feel... But she thought she was going to die. When she came too there was the remnants of a fire, with small puffs of purple sweet smelling smoke at her feet. Knowing what we know, it's likely the vamp that changed her was killed, so why wasn't she? Who was it that helped her? She explained how she didn't know what was happening to her body or the changes she was experiencing. But her thirst was a dominant part of her. As a human she had a heart of gold, reaching out and befriending people she barely knew. Giving everyone a chance. Loving blindly and often. As a vampire it carried over and she had no desire to feed from humans. Committing to her animal diet. Justifying to herself that as a human she enjoyed meat with meals as a source of protein, why not as a vampire?

She was fairly new for a vampire, only 10 years old. Staying in the islands of Hawaii and staying hidden in the vast jungles.

"The ocean is amazing." Ana grinned nudging me.

"I've never been." I admitted.

"You've been around over hundred years and you've NEVER been to the ocean."

I couldn't help but laugh at her incredulous expression. I laughed shaking my head slowly.

"No... I had other things on my mind at the time." I told her trailing off...

Way to not be awkward... Hey there's this vampire I used to date that broke my soul for 100 years and I think you're his mate, wanna meet him? Didn't quite seem like the thing to say.

Ana cocked her head to the side smiling softly, "Complicated? I can see that it is, plus I'm pretty sure it's one of the 10 words Peter knows how to speak." she giggled.

Her laugh was infectious and I couldn't help but laugh with her, "Pete is like that though." I gasped wiping a venom tear from my eye.

Her body language froze. "You can cry?" She asked in awe.

I shrugged, "I hardly notice it anymore."

"I would love to get a good cry out." She sighed wistfully, "However it looks painful..."

"You get used to it." I chuckled darkly.

We sat in silence for a while, with me simultaneously weighing the pros and cons of telling her my whole past. Though I didn't quite get how I would be able to talk to her...

"You know, I've never tasted human blood." Ana stated, as if letting me in on a big secret.

I sat straighter and looked her over silently, "I haven't either... Though besides Carlisle..." I trailed off hesitantly.

"I could never fault you for your past Bella. Everyone has a past. Some better than others. It's what shapes us... I have the feeling that your past will directly effect my future..."

I was stunned. Was I really that transparent? I mean it was one thing for Peter to read me so easily... and even Char, now after how long we've lived together... But Ana? It made me question a lot of things.

"I'm not sure where to begin." I told her softly my shoulders slumping.

"How about the beginning?"

I took a few deep breaths looking her right into her golden eyes and began. About my parents Charlie and Renee and the weird visitations. How my mother was always moving onto the next trend, leaving me to take care of her and making sure all our bills were paid on time. The small things I remembered from my childhood through muddy eyes. How she met Phil, and how perfect he really was for her. Able to take care of her. Then the fact that she wouldn't be able to see him as often because of me. Plus the impending move to Florida from Phoenix. Then my selfless decision to go to the rainiest place in the continental US to live with my dad.

We both chuckled over good old Charlie. It had been a long time since I let out the emotions I'd bottled up over my dad.

"You know him buying you that truck Bella, speaks volumes. You tell me your dad doesn't express his feelings well... But I think you're not looking at it clearly. His over protectiveness of you and his willingness to move things around and buying you your truck... He was very discreetly showing his love for you." Ana smiled knowingly.

I gave her a watery smile and I wiped away more venom tears. "You're right. I never did look at it like that."

We sat for a few minutes longer until I decided I needed to get everything out. "Run with me?" I asked standing.

But she was already on her feet, "Yes, let's go."

We took off through the screen doors and rushed into the wilderness. The farther we ran from Pete and Char the more comfortable I felt inside. I hopped up into a large oak tree and sat on the largest branch. It didn't take long for Ana to be right beside me.

"Let it all out Bella." she told me softly.

And I did.

I told her about my first day at Forks, High. About the strange family the Cullen's. Who all had the same color eyes. I told her about how I was mesmerized by them. That I felt a sharp pull towards 'Jasper the blond one who looked like he was in pain.' But finding out he was with Alice and pushing it from my mind. About Emmett and Rosalie the perfect couple of muscle and beauty. Then about Edward. How I was dazzled by his intense stare and cool indifference.

Everything came out in broken sentences and put together badly, but the flood gates were opened and I couldn't stop.

"He was my everything. I LIVED for Edward. I was head over heels in love, for the first time, I had someone who cared about me. That wanted to take care of me. Cook for me and make sure my homework was done. I think the lack of that in my childhood made me crave that kind of attention. I loved his family as well. It was like having what I always thought parents should be like. Carlisle and Esme were the perfect pair. They worked so well together, and knowing their secret and seeing how much good the Great Doctor Cullen did for the town of Forks, made me extremely grateful."

I told her about their individual gifts and that it never bothered me. About being on the run from James, Victoria, and Laurent. About spending that time with Alice and Jasper and his words that still got me to this day.

'You're worth it.'

I detailed how they fought to keep me, but then after my 18th birthday party and Jasper's mistake. Something I still couldn't fault him for considering his upbringing and his gift. Hungry was certainly an emotion...

About the forest and Edward leaving...

Then how I came to be with Peter and Char.

It probably took a good 4 hours to tell her everything.

She sat silently by and listened, only ever putting a comforting hand on my shoulder enabling me to continue. Until I was done.

"Do you want to know what I think Bella?" She asked softly.

I nodded unable to speak anymore.

"I think the Pixie, Alice has a lot to do with everything. With her being a seer, perhaps she knew you were meant for Jasper and wanted him for herself. So over the years slowly wore him down, bringing him to a new lifestyle, trying to get him away from a future with you. But then running into you anyways... How hard would it have been to convince her favorite brother she'd found someone for him. Amongst all the happy couples. So he wouldn't be alone anymore. I think that alone he wouldn't have questioned her. She manipulated the situation to get outcome she deemed best."

I couldn't help but look at my now friend totally gobsmacked.

"I never thought of it like that."

"Of course you haven't." her tinkling laugh sounded echoing through the trees, "It's hard to see what really is in front of us."

I sighed running a hand through my silky hair. "I'm scared Ana, I'm scared to give my heart to Jasper... After everything... How can I..."

"Faith. You have to have faith. No one is pulling your strings but your own... Do you have feelings for him?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then I say go for it." she grinned, "He's your mate right? It's unlike anything you'll experience, so I've been told.."

I bit my lip and looked at Ana, "There is something I haven't told you..."

"That Edward is my mate?"

Would this woman ever cease to amaze or shock me?

"How did you?"

She laughed again shaking her head, "Well... lets just say I'm good at reading between the lines."

Though it sounded a bit cryptic to me.

"We should head back." I told her looking around our surroundings.

She nodded and we were off tearing through the woods. It was an amazing to run with such a burden lifted from my chest. It was as if the fates granted me with a true sister. Someone who understood me and loved me anyways. She was quickly becoming my best friend.

As we reached the house she stilled and crouched into a defensive pose. I arched a eyebrow at her. I followed her gaze to see Jasper leaning against the wall. He wore a button up red checkered shirt and loose fitting jeans with his cowboy boots. He look fucking edible.

I squealed and launched myself at him enveloping him in a hug.

"Hello, Darlin'. Miss me?"

Oh his voice!

_No... No Bella... That's a baaaad Bella. _

"OH! Jasper... This is Ana." I told him gesturing to my friend who was still crouched, until his name left my lips. 

"Yes. Peter said he was picking up someone. Nice you meet ya, little lady." Jasper greeted with a swift bow.

Ana giggled, "Ah yes, I've heard ALL about you, Jasper." she grinned nudging me on her way back into the house.

Jasper raised his eyebrows suggestively, "Is that so?" 

If I could blush I would have, I tried to look away but his fingers caught my chin. His head did and his lips brushed slowly against mine. His lips were soft and moist and it left me wanting more.

I had to shake myself out of my lustful haze and back to the task at hand.

"Did you send the rest of the Cullen's away?"

"No... I left before they arrived."

"Oh... well we need them to come here."

"Really? Why is that?"

"Well Ana is Edward's mate... and Alice has some explaining to do." I told him almost bitterly.

"How so?"

"Jasper she sees the future... think of how of futures would have ended up if she hadn't been there... We might have had so much more time together."

I tried to keep the whine out of my voice, but it was hard...

He nodded his jaw clicking into place and I can tell that he didn't quite think about it either. I reached for his hand and we entered the large house together. Ana was filling in Peter and Char on everything and we decided it would be up to me.

I took out a cell phone and dialed Rose.

"Hey... what's up?"

"Have you sent them away yet?" I asked hurriedly.

"No..." she answered slowly trailing off. "Why?"

"Rose, I want you to bring them all to Texas... I have business with a Pixie."

Without giving her time to reply I crushed the phone in my hand. I looked down surprised, whoops Gotta reel that shit in.

It was going to be a long wait...

**Okay... Again I apologize for my absence. However I have a week off work coming up... We'll see if I can get ahead in my writing.**

**Until next time.**

**3 Tabby**


	9. Chapter 8: The Story of Alice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters they belong to Stephenie Meyer. No Copy Right Infringement Intended.**

**A/N This took longer to get out than I originally wanted it to. :P Sorry about that. As I sit here at nearly midnight, I think I'm ready to begin the typing process. I like to get everything out on paper first. So bear with me. :) And Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8: The Story of Alice**

From a very young age I had visions. Things that made people look at me strange. Not a lot is known about my upbringing. Everyone thinks I've forgotten it. I haven't. It's just too much to talk about, and it's better that no one knows. I came from a wealthy upstanding family. It was a time when things weren't always as they seemed. At first my parents placated me when I would tell them the things I saw for the future. Thinking it harmless child's-play. Then the things I told them started to happen.

I was only 9 when they took me to the institution. I begged them to let me stay home, that I would stop talking about what I saw...

That wasn't what they wanted. They were convinced I was possessed by the devil himself.

For a 9 year old it's devastating to be locked away and thought crazy. When your family stops visiting you and you don't know why.

What did I do wrong?

I'll do better this time I swear!

I was making it up!

Mommy... Daddy... PLEASE!

No matter what I did it was utterly useless.

Until he came... He worked at the asylum but for whatever reason he'd taken a liking to me. His piercing red eyes scared me. But he was always friendly.

Then James came.

I remember the burning, as much as it kills me to pretend I don't. I was awake through the entire three days. Writhing in a burning inferno that I was powerless to stop.

I was alone for a long time. It took years for me to realize I wasn't crazy, that the visions were real. TO come to terms with who and what I was. Even though I knew I didn't HAVE to feed on humans, I had my fair share of slips. Being alone didn't help matters. I remember very clearly checking up on my family and then finding my Obituary in the libraries old stack of newspapers. Dated the day I entered the Asylum...

It was only when I felt truly settled and happy that the visions of things came stronger... They were dark... Twisted...

A girl with flowing chestnut hair and brilliant red eyes with blood dripping from her chin. She was smiling a secret dark smile, standing with the members I knew to be the Volturi. They looked pleased. Then a man with honey locks and cowboy boots with equally crimson eyes showed up. The battle was gory, lives were lost, many, MANY lives. Including my own...

I knew one thing for certain, if that vision came to pass all of vampires were doomed.

It took me years to locate 'Major Jasper Whitlock'. He was a sight to behold. I played with the visions making several choices and choosing the best outcome. And outcome that did not result in death and destruction.

I met him in a small diner and told him of another way... That he wouldn't have to live with the guilt. That he could live a happier life, even if I wasn't his mate.

Together we sought out the Cullen's. Those years were amazing. Helping Jasper cope to the animal blood diet. Getting to know my siblings and wonderful parents. I was able to shop to my hearts content and I was finally accepted.

The only problem was Edward. The mind reader.

He was endlessly curious about my talent, because he could see what I saw, I knew there were some things he could never see.

Years went by, we were happy, peaceful. I'd fallen in love with Jasper. Even if we weren't mated I hadn't seen anyone for either of us... Until I did...

He was with the brunette from the first horrible vision. They shared golden eyes and were happily mated. It was such a contrast to the first vision, where they were ripping out one another throats that I had to re visit that vision several times...

I knew I wanted this for Jasper. After the life he lived he deserved to be happy and I was determined to see this vision come to fruition.

We moved to Forks and finally there was a name to go with the face. 'Isabella Swan'.

I knew she was more observant than others but it almost ruined everything. Jasper voted to kill her before she could do anything. I couldn't tell him that it was his mate... So I told Edward she was his. It saved the vision. But I knew things would have to happen in a certain order.

I made sure Jasper didn't hunt on her 18th birthday because I knew that Edward would want to leave to protect her. I knew Victoria would come for her, and would change her. I had to make Edward think seriously about Tanya. I had to pretend to be over my best friend, because if I didn't then life as we knew it would end. Bella would end up with the Volturi and we would fight against them, and lose.

I learned to mask my anguish from Jasper, hide my thoughts from Edward. Put up this facade that was not who I am at all...

Now here I was sitting on Rose's lovely new sofa, waiting for Bella's furious phone call. Everything I'd hidden was about to come out... But it wouldn't change the fact that our outcome was shaky... Some of us could die, and it was scary. But knew what I had to do.

"She's going to call." I told Rose serenely. God it was hard acting! I was never so happy that as a vampire I could easily slip on a mask and it was believed.

"You need to leave." Rose countered darkly, "Like now!"

(ring)

If looks could kill...

I turned to the rest of the family, "Come a day after me. Trust me." I told them as seriously as I could, "Not you. I know you're coming Rose." I added.

"Damn right!" She scoffed, "Bella's gonna beat your pixie ass!"

I smiled softly and nodded resigned.

We took off through the house and into the woods with Emmett hot on our heels. Luckily Edward, Carlisle, and Esme were listening to me.

It wasn't that long before we were just on the outskirts of Peter's property... I knew what I had to do...

I ran into the yard and stood there, looking small and insignificant. I wanted to look as non threatening as I could.

**BPOV**

"I knew she was a conniving wench... but this!" Peter spat looking back and forth between Ana and I.

"We were too close to the problem. We weren't supposed to figure it out." I spat running my hands harshly through my mussed up hair.

"How long will it take them to get here?" Ana asked breaking the silence.

"Not long." Jasper responded, his worried eyes never leaving me.

I felt caged... With all eyes on me I began to pace back and forth. My mind like a sponge going through all my memories and thinking about why she did what she did. Jealousy? Was she really so selfish she wanted Jasper to her self? Then why did she push him away? Did she feel guilty that I had nearly died and no one knew I was alive... Her friendship... Was everything really all a ruse? Was I nothing more than a play thing in her grand scheme of things?

Then I could smell her.

Lilacs and Mint.

I tore out of the house my eyes frantically searching the yard. I could feel the others following slowly behind me, but I didn't care.

I could see her. Her short spiky black hair. She looked like perfection. So petite and adorable... Who would have thought she was really just a bitch!

I stalked towards her closely. My predator instincts rejoicing that she wasn't going to fight. I raised my hand and felt the satisfying crunch as my hand connected with her jaw. The retribution filled me and I wanted more. I attacked, she fell to the floor with the force of my blows and I began pummeling her perfect face. I wanted her to feel 100 years of my pain. It was only when my teeth were at her neck did I stop.

Why did she deserve a quick and easy death?

I stepped back observing her coldly.

"I have questions."

"I have answers." she responded without hesitation. "But we'll have to talk alone."

"Sorry Alice, that's not going to happen." Jasper spoke from close behind me. I could feel his presence radiating behind me.

She smiled sadly, "I'm sorry. My answers are for Bella's ears only. If she chooses to tell someone else that's fine. But I will only answer questions for her..." Alice pulled herself up and stood tall. Her chin defiantly up in the air.

I looked at her darkly and turned to Jasper, "I can handle her Jasper..."

"I don't trust her." He ground out angrilly.

"Do you trust me?" I asked softly.

He nodded and I leaned forward and placed a small kiss on his cheek. "I'll be right back."

I motioned for Alice to lead the way and she took off in a blurr and I was hot on her heels. If the situation had been different I would have seen the beauty in the two of us running through the forest together. How I always imagined it would be, me and my best friend... But that was never in the cards for us...

Finally after jumping 3 creeks she stopped and turned to me.

"I'll tell you anything you want to know." She told me looking down.

"How long did you know Jasper was my mate?" I asked.

"As soon as we made the decision to come to Forks." She responded.

"But you said you've always seen me as a vampire."

Alice laughed humorlessly.

"Right after I got the hang of being a vampire I had a vision of all the Vampires coming to an end. You were with the Volturi. Your eyes were crimson. You and Jasper were fighting against each other. We all died."

I was not prepared that. "What?"

"That's when I made it my mission to change that... I met Jasper took him to the Cullen's... I knew we weren't mates... But I loved him anyways... Then when Edward couldn't read your mind... Jasper wanted to kill you... But I knew you were mated. He would never believe me, because I wanted to be your friend... SO I used Edward. Bella everything that happened is for a reason. Because we're not in the clear. There is a war coming and not all of us are going to make it... But you and Jasper will finally get to be happy!" She pleaded with her eyes.

I sank to the moss covered ground and stared at her silently. She sat across from me and told me her entire story. Things she'd never spoke of to anyone. Her family... The pain she endured alone. Her love of Jasper and her wanting him to be happy... It broke down my defenses and made me weak.

"What's coming Alice? And When?"

"The Romanian's. Vladimir and Stefan. They want Jasper because he is the God of War... But he needs to be un-mated for this to happen... Bella... I know you need time..."

"How bad?"

"IF Jasper goes with them, we all die."

It was a lot to take in. I now understood Alice. I didn't agree with her, but she's spent her whole life helping people despite what they thought of her. She sacrificed so much...

"It'll be better for everyone if I leave for a little bit. You can fill them in on anything you want, and it won't effect the future... I can't... Not again."

I nodded. I understand. "I'd say I'd call you..."

She laughed then a real laugh. "But I'll know when to be back." she smiled.

I stood up and embraced my friend. I couldn't believe the courage and risk it took to save us all from a terrible fate, but it warmed my heart to know she truly cared.

**A/N I know it's a shorter chapter than I usually go with, but Alice's story is now told, and I think that if I tried to stretch it longer it would be forced. :) I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! :D **

**Tabby**


	10. Chapter 9: Mates

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters they belong to Stephenie Meyer. No Copy Right Infringement Intended.**

**A/N Hello again all! I'm getting back on track finally yay! As of now I'm only working 2-3 days a month, because my hubby is finally back to work after being laid off for 4 months. So hopefully I'll be able to get more regular updates out to you! :D Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: Mates**

I sat back on the ground my mind reeling from all of the information. Trying to process and make sense of it all... I wanted to trust Alice, I loved her as a sister once, and it was hard to hate her... Could I be falling for the same old lies? Was I in danger if I believed her? What happens if she's right and I ignore her?

I don't know how long I sat there before my ears picked up movement. I took a deep breath and inhaled the scent... Ana.

"Bella?" Her soft voice whispering through the dark woods.

"I'm here." I called out to her.

However my mind was so preoccupied I didn't even realize that she had taken a seat directly across from me.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She asked trying to diffuse the obviously dark mood that hung around us.

"I've got a lot of information to process, and I'm just trying to make sense of it all." I told her looking back down at the ground.

She stayed silent and I looked up to see her looking at me seriously.

"Everything she told you Bella is true." Ana told me slowly.

I looked at her cocking an eyebrow, "But you don't know what we were even talking about."

"I have to tell you some things, Bella... but this is between us. My secret can not get out. It would not be safe... But I can trust you, can't I?"

I could see the fear in her golden eyes, and I knew she was being serious. She wasn't wearing a mask, she was truly afraid.

"Of course you can trust me!" I told her honestly scooting closer so our knees were touching. "That's what friends are for."

"It's my gift Bella. I'm what some would call an Absorber... If I come into contact or close proximity to a vampire... or human who possesses a gift I gain that gift. Only because of my gift I can turn it on and off at will. Only not the first time. I've seen her visions. I know she's speaking the truth. We are in more danger from the Romanian's. I know you want to take things slow with Jasper, and with your track record I can totally understand why. But the longer you are unmated to him, the stronger the vision of the Romanian's winning gets." She let out a slow breath her eyes glossed with tears that would never shed.

"Ana... I... How?"

"I don't know." she shrugged, "I can turn each gift on and off at will. I can use which ever will suit me. I just knew that I had to come and talk to you... That it was the right thing to do." she mumbled absentmindedly scratching her head.

"Peter... He knows shit. And his fuckin' feelings. Now you've got it too." I explained laughing lightly, "Your secret is safe with me Ana..." I paused for a moment before looking her over closely. "When will the rest of the Cullen's arrive."

"Sometime tomorrow." She replied.

I nodded, "I'm going to spend some time with Jasper. Consult your inner feelings. You might want to share this with Peter. He can help." I told her seriously, "You can trust him."

"Thanks Bella." she gave me a sad smile, "I think I just want to sit out here alone for a bit."

I gave her a warm smile and began the long walk back to the house. I decided to talk at a human pace and let my mind go over everything that I knew to be true. I knew I could trust Ana, there was something about her, I felt a kinship to her. But the thought of letting all my walls down, going... there... Being shot down again... Logically I knew Jasper wouldn't turn me away if I pursued a more '**friendly**' relationship with him. I knew I eventually wanted that with him...

Hell I was a 118 year old virgin! Obviously something had to change. The only question was, Am I ready?

I got to the house and let myself in and Jasper was sitting casually in the big chair. His jaw was set and I could see he was gripping the arms of the chair so tight that were his hands to move suddenly chunks would be missing from the chair.

"That's Peter's favorite chair." I told him in an offhanded voice. I watched him carefully but he didn't react. His grip didn't loosen.

I walked closer to him looking into his eyes, but they were guarded.

"I'm ok..." I told him uncertainly, not sure what he wanted to hear.

He let out a loud unneeded breath and stared hard at me. He stood up suddenly and as I predicted chunks of the chair fell with a thump to the floor.

_Note to self, do NOT be here when Pete finds out._

"Do you know it took all of my self restrain not to follow you into the woods with Alice?" He asked with an edge to his voice. "I was married to her for a long time. For all I knew you would be a pile of ashes when we found you."

I could see the pain in his eyes, he had genuinely been worried about me. I felt a funny restrictive feeling in my chest. If my heart could still beat it would be in my throat.

"She's not what you think... Jasper... Not at all... everything she's done it to ensure a happy ending for you... If you knew the things she had really done, what she'd gone through... What she's seen... You would understand... She sacrificed everything... YES, she lied about me being Edward's mate... would you have believed her if she told you I was yours? If we were back there... If I recall correctly you wanted to eliminate the threat to your family... She did what she had to..." I told him in a rush.

As I talked he backed me against the wall his eyes were dark as night. His hands gripped my forearms in a painful grasp. I locked my eyes on him, pushing my emotions on him, so that he might feel the truth.

After a few minutes his grip loosened. His eyes were haunted, "I just found you... If you had died... I would have followed."

"_Jasper is the god of war, they need him un-mated. If he goes with them... we all die." _

Alice's words played over and over again in my head, the look in his eyes was a warning... If I chose wrong the fate of everyone would be in my hands. The time I would relish in their deaths had long since passed. I wanted to rebuild my family... I needed this. I needed him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to me. His eyes darted from my lips back to my eyes. The hunger in his eyes excited me in a way I didn't know I could feel... I pressed my body against his and let my lips ghost over his. A loud purring began in his chest as he deepened the kiss. I lost myself in his velvety soft lips. My tongue gently probing inside of his mouth. His taste was euphoric for me.

He pulled back his eyes were the darkest I'd ever seen. Filled with lust. "Bella... we have... to stop... I can't... Not until... you're ready." He panted. I could see he was holding back with everything he was.

I took a deep breath. "I am ready, Jasper..." I whispered my fingers running down his hard muscled stomach. "I want to be your mate."

No sooner had the words been spoken that he pressed me into the wall his lips attacking mine and moving to the hollow of my throat. My head was swimming.

In a blur I found myself in my bedroom and looked around and Jasper was leaning casually against the wall with a predatory look etched into his features. I felt a tingling between my legs and shuddered pleasantly at the thought of what Jasper could do to me... But he wasn't moving. He was watching me like a hawk...

So I decided to give him a push in the right direction. I began slowly taking off my clothes. Keeping my eyes on him and my hips swaying as I shimmied out of my clothes. Until I stood before him in just my bra and underwear.

Still he stood there with his eyes roaming over the curves of my body, but made no move...

I gave him a small secret smile as I reached behind my back and unclasped my bra, letting it fall to the floor. His eyes were transfixed to my heavy bosom. Taking in my pert pink nipples, I watched his tongue snake between his lips to wet them. But still he didn't move.

I hooked my thumbs in the waist band of my silky undies and began to slide them down my smooth as satin legs.

I stood before him naked, vulnerable... I began to sway my hips in an seductive rhythm. My eyes staring longingly into his. My own arousal was peaking... I found myself desperately wanting him. The tingle between my legs had turned into a delicious burn.

"Do you want me... Jasper?" I asked in a purr of my own.

He pushed off from the wall and stalked closer to me slowly, "You have no idea, Darlin'." he groaned his lips pressing to mine roughly.

The wild lust that had been building inside me was unleashed. I pressed my naked chest against his plaid cotton shirt. "Too many... clothes." I panted nipping behind his ear.

His hands were on my hips and the glided up over my ribs, cupping my breasts, weighing them in his hands. "so beautiful." he murmured as his lips closed over a hardened peak. His tongue lavished the nipple as he bit down just hard enough to break the skin. My head lolled back in ecstasy. He moved his attention to the other breast taking his time tasting and teasing my flesh.

My back arched forward making him take more than the nipple in his mouth. Again he bit down and a moaned out loud at the feel of his venom entering my system. I was trembling in his arms.

He backed us to my bed and we both fell atop it. I watched his burning eyes as he kissed the flat of my stomach, his tongue dipping into my belly button...

"Jasper..." I pleaded writhing on the bed beneath him, "please..."

He continued his slow decent down my body kissing my thighs until he was level with my wet sex. "So wet for me already, Darlin'?" he asked huskily.

I couldn't form a coherent thought to save my life, so I just moaned. My emotions raging out of control.

His nose pressed firmly against me gently nudging my clit as he inhaled. "MmM you smell like heaven, Bella."

I whimpered as I felt the flat of his tongue lapping at my juices. I could no longer see his face just his honey locks between my legs. I was panting and thrashing beneath him. So close to the edge as he suckled on my sensitive flesh.

"JASPER!" I screamed out as my body shook with release. Jasper continued to lick up all of my juices.

"I could spend forever down there." He grinned moving slowly back up my body. It was then I noticed his clothes were gone. The fact that I couldn't remember him removing them was clue enough that I was completely out of it. "Tell me what you want." He told me huskily, "Tell me Isabella."

My name rolling off of his talented tongue left me breathless again.

"Fuck me! Please fuck me Jasper, make me yours, Mark me!" I babbled.

He chuckled as he positioned himself between my legs. I felt the length of his hardness and for a brief moment panicked. He used his gift to push more lust into me and I quickly forgot why I was scared.

I felt him press into me slowly his obsidian eyes found mine as he thrust completely inside me. I felt my hymen break and screamed out, biting onto his shoulder. Venom tears leaked from my eyes as he stilled.

"A virgin? Oh, Bella." He cooed. "so pure for me, Darlin, So fuckin tight."

I thrust my hips against him to show him I was ready. We moved together beautifully. I could feel him inside me. I could feel his gift feeding my lust and growing it, taking us to new heights.

"So close." I whimpered my nails digging into his flesh.

His hips pistoned into me and I felt the world fall apart around me as I came. His teeth sank into my shoulder and I could feel his seed spurting deep inside me. His teeth creating a title wave a pleasure for me to ride out.

The world shifted and I knew then no matter what that Jasper was mine. I could never lose him. He was the bond that held me together, the glue that brought back my soul and mended my heart.

He collapsed on top of me breathless and smiling, "That was amazing..."

Before I could agree we heard the door downstairs slam.

"MY CHIAR!" Peter bellowed.

My bedroom door crashed open and Peter stood there with his crimson eyes blazing. I could barely see him. Jasper was covering most of me, but in that moment if a vampire could blush, I knew Peter would be.

His eyes were wide as his mouth worked to make sound. "I... Well... I should be thankful the whole house isn't broken... And I'll... Well I... I'll just go..." He mumbled.

I felt myself giggling into Jasper's chest.

"The rest of the family will be here soon."

I looked at him dumbstruck, "I thought we had a whole day." I pouted.

He gave me an amused smirk, "Well Darlin' we kind of spent that day..."

The realization that we'd spent that long in bed and it seemed to only take minutes was something else.

"We need to go somewhere... Just us for a while." I managed to tell him.

"We will Darlin'. First I think we should shower... separately and get dressed. We don't want to give poor Carlisle and Esme a heart attack."

**A/N**

**This chapter would have been up sooner but the content is not something I wish to write while my girls are awake. :P So I had to wait for an opportune time. Like.. nap time. :) Enjoy!**

**Your feedback makes me very happy! :D**


	11. Chapter 10: Hope Left

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters they belong to Stephenie Meyer. No Copy Right Infringement Intended.**

**A/N : I apologize for not getting back to all of my reviewers! AND I'm sorry for my absence. RL has been kicking my butt lately. But in honor of LustingAfterRob's birthday I FORCED myself to have time to really sit down and get some writing done. It's admittedly harder the older my little girls get. 3 and 4 now. They take up a lot of my time. Thank you for sticking with me, Here we GO! **

**2nd A/N**

**Okay this is more of an different view.**

**Chapter 10: Hope Left**

**Edward POV**

"_You're an ass." _

"_I hope Bella woops your ass again! Only no more fingers in my hair."_

Rose and Emmett's thoughts were slashing through me almost painfully, but in all honesty what was I supposed to do? I'd been with Carlisle since my change and Esme was a real mother to me. What else was I supposed to do? The girl I'd always thought of as mine, mated to my brother? It was a total mind fuck.

I couldn't wrap my mind around the errors of my past. So what if I spoke words of blasphemy?It was for her good? That's why I left, to keep her safe, human.

_How'd that work out for you?_

I frowned at my own thoughts. I was starting to regret the decision I'd make on Bella's behalf. Calling the whole family, though it was about time for a reunion.

"Son."

I looked up almost startled that Carlisle was able to get to drop on me. That hadn't happened in a long time.

"Hi." I replied timidly.

"What's wrong, Edward? You sounded..." Esme trailed off but her thoughts continued, _"Urgent and Rushed..."_

I looked at both of my parents with pain laced in my voice, "Bella's alive."

They both blinked rapidly at me. I knew they were processing the info, but there thoughts were loud.

"_My baby! I can't believe it! HOW?"_

"_Impossible... I couldn't be, could it..."_

"I've seen her." I told them slowly.

Then Emmett took it upon himself to join the conversation, "She kicked little Eddies ass!" He guffawed "Beat him with his own arm."

Both Esme and Carlisle exchanged looks and I didn't HAVE to be a mind reader to know what they were thinking.

"Victoria." I responded to their thoughts, "Bella is in Texas with Peter, Charlotte, and... Jasper."

I watched my parents faces morph into shock. Their thoughts were pitying and I didn't like it.

"I hate to cut this short... But I think I'm going to head up there first..." I told them slowly testing the waters. "So we don't overwhelm her."

"_Oh My God it's going to be your fault." _Rose's thought were filled with acid.

Before things could get too out of hand I decided I needed to leave. I tore out the back door and through the woods. I was an emotional wreck.

The closer I got the more apprehensive I got, I knew now I wasn't Bella's favorite person, but to think that she was with Jasper... It killed me.

I was nearing the clearing that would take me to Peter's house when all of a sudden a tanned beauty was standing in front of me with her arms crossed and her eyebrows narrowed. I could faintly hear Bella's voice in the background in the throes of passion. I felt my heart sink. If Jasper marked her, I'd never have another chance...

The woman in front of me had her arms crossed against her chest and her eyes narrowed into suspicious slits.

"Why are you here?" She asked coolly.

"I..." I began faltering under her heated gaze, "the family is going to be here soon."

I didn't know why I was telling this beautiful stranger anyways. I wondered idly what her name was.

"I'm Ana."

My eyes shot up to hers completely caught off guard. I was searching her golden gaze and was suddenly hit with a wave of deja vu. Only she had intensely dark eyes, darker than Bella's natural chocolate brown. The nomad vampire that was trying to feast on her.

"I was wondering if you would remember me, Edward." my name fell off her lips in such a sinful way. I felt myself swallow thickly.

I felt oddly drawn to her and her pouty lips. She had an incredible figure and I was at her full attention. I hadn't meant to leave her as a newborn alone... I hadn't realized she had been bitten.

"I figured you didn't think I would change." She smirked.

Now I stared agape at her. A few times were coincidence... This... This was more.

_Can you hear me?_ I asked in my thoughts.

"_Loud and clear."_ she responded mentally with a wide grin.

I was in awe of the creature before me. I realized for the first time since I turned what it felt like to be on the other end of a mind reader. As soon as I realized it all the naughty things I'd been keeping at bay flushed forward like a broken damn. If possible her grin widened.

"Why Edward... Maybe we should go for a run... You could... **blow** off steam." The way she said it and the mental images she was projecting nearly brought me to my knee. She had my _special_ attention.

She winked at me before taking off at a dead run and I knew I had to follow her. So I did...

**Bella POV**

After spending nearly an hour searching my closet for something appropriate to wear I reluctantly chose a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a blood red blouse. I opted to go barefoot because I felt most comfortable that way. The blouse I chose had a deep swooping neckline that showed off my mark. I wanted it burnt into their minds that I was taken.

I was still looking at myself in the mirror when a booming voice echoed throughout the house shaking the walls.

"BELLABOOOOOOO"

I chuckled to myself and pulled myself together taking a deep cleansing breath. I descended the stairs and Jasper was standing with Rose and Emmett. Both offered me small smiles of reassurance. When I made it to the end of the stairs and turned to the left they were standing there.

I felt the familiar pang of anger and resentment but I swallowed it back. Carlisle still looked like a movie star. Standing there in his perfection his expression blank, not giving anything away. Esme was the opposite. Her face was an open book and she looked positively elated. Before I could say anything I was pulled into her fierce hug. It was motherly and everything I'd been missing.

Unexpectedly I felt the venom pooling in my eyes and leaking down my face. I returned the hug with fervor and sobbed into her shoulder. I think in all the time I'd been away the thing I hadn't noticed I'd been missing the most was a mom.

"Oh baby! I'm so sorry we left you! I didn't want to go, honey. I was overruled. I've missed you so much sweet girl."

Esme's words that were meant to be soothing forced me to break down more.

While Esme and I were locked in our embrace I heard Carlisle finally speak. "Where is Edward?"

The words caught me off balance and I pulled myself from Esme's iron grasp and gave him a curious glance.

"Haven't seen him..."

"He left before all of us..." Carlisle told me gently searching my face for deception.

I pulled myself back and growled lowly, "I. Have. Not. Seen. Him."

Jasper walked up beside me and wrapped and arm protectively around my shoulders. "He hasn't been here."

Peter walked in with an impish grin and shook his head, "Well the two of you were otherwise occupied."

I knew if I could blush my face would be flaming, but I schooled my expression and shot him a warning glare.

"He was here... Well on the outskirts of the property... He took off on a run with Ana."

I looked at Peter with my mouth agape. I hadn't expected that one.

"Ana?" Carlisle asked with interest.

"She's great." I supplied still feeling pretty dazed.

Emmett and Rose walked forward and both wore matching confused expressions.

"She's who I had to nab from the coastal islands." Peter grinned, "I think Eddie might get a Happy Ever After, after all."

As if on cue Ana and Edward came galloping into the room, hands intertwined, grinning ear to ear, and telltale matching bite marks.

Carlisle looked at his oldest companion with a look of confusion and elation. As for me a weight felt like it had been lifted from my shoulders.

Though the atmosphere around me was thick with tension I had a feeling that maybe there was hope for us all...

**AN**

**OKAY! I'm SORRY this is so short. But adding anything else would ruin the chapter title. **

_**Jasper: I can't believe you're giving Edward a happy ending**_

_**Me: It's not the end yet!**_

_**Jasper: But he's a meanie!* Pouts ***_

_**Me: If he's happy with Ana, at least he isn't trying to steal your girl.**_

_**Jasper: * Growls * I guess that makes sense.**_

_**Me: I know right! I have a feeling Ana will be a good match for him.**_

_**Jasper: I am agreeing with you on that, Darlin' albeit very reluctantly.**_

_**Me: Are you mad the chapter is so short?**_

_**Jasper: A bit disappointed, but... I know you have a lot going on.**_

_**Edward: HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANA!**_

_**Me: JESUS Edward! What the hell! Put your damn pants on!**_

_**Jasper: I'm blind! Oh god! My brothers penis! I'm blind!**_

_**Edward * grins * I gave Ana the sexiest little strip dance! * wiggles eyebrows ***_

_**Me: Edward as amusing as that is, I really wish you would put on your pants.**_

_**Edward: You know you like what you see.**_

_**Me: That is completely besides the point.**_

_**Edward: * pulls on pants * Is that better Tabby?**_

_**Me: Yes. Thank you!**_

_**Jasper: He's just going to take them off again. * shaking his head***_

_**Edward: I am! I'm going to go back to Ana and give her the BIGGEST birthday present she's ever had, she's going to be screaming my name!**_

_**Me: OMG TOOO MUCH INFO! * shoves fingers in ears and sings***_

_**Edward: I think we should stop playing around... I have plans.**_

_**Jasper: Well go show Ana your dance and nakedness... I think I've had about enough for a lifetime. **_

_**Me: Is he gone?**_

_**Jasper: Yes... FINALLY!**_

_**Me: Tell the fans of the story bye.**_

_**Jasper: Bye all you beautiful little Darlins' I'll be seeing you all real soon!**_

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUSTINGAFTERROB I HOPE I HOPE THIS MADE YOUR DAY!**_


End file.
